


In A Deer's Eyes

by Mojjochan



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kim Jinwoo was young he fell ill and was about to go blind when he made a miraculous recovery. Now in his twenties and at the starting line of adult life, he experiences trouble in relation to his sight. Taking some time to relax and waiting for more testing to be done he returns home to his parents on Imja island where strange things start to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly updates... at least for the next 4 weeks...

”We can’t find anything wrong with you, Mr. Kim” The doctor shuffled through the papers on his desk and glanced at the PC screen.

 

Jinwoo felt a sinking feeling in his gut.

 

“But I’m going to recommend that we do some more tests…” He pause and looked at the papers again.

 

“When?” Jinwoo leaned forward a little, his eye brow arched at the Doctor.

 

“Well since you aren’t that bothered, it might be in three to five weeks.” The doctor looked at his PC again, he grabbed the mouse and started clicking it while moving it around.

 

“I was thinking of going home and visit my family.” Jinwoo said calmly and eyed the doctor to see his response.

 

“I don’t see why not. If you feel any worse you go to the hospital, your medical journal is all up to date.” The doctor smiled at Jinwoo who felt the knot in his stomach become a bit looser.

 

“Thank you, I’ll do that” Jinwoo said in a raspy voice and took his jacket.

 

“We’ll call you to schedule the tests, and have a nice trip home.” The doctor looked at him over the top of his glasses.

 

“Thank you, Doctor.” Jinwoo said and got to his feet.

 

He left for the front desk so that he could pay. The lady asked him if the number they had registered was still the one used before he was allowed to pay for the appointment.

 

As he left the hospital, the was engulfed by the warmth that was late spring. He pulled his clothes tighter around himself and started on his way to the subway.

 

Once he was on the subway he found a seat to sit on, some people eyed him, silently judging him for sitting down.

 

He felt a little annoyed thay these people judged him simply because he wasn’t visibly in need of it.4

 

Jinwoo sighed and dug his hand into his pocket and pulled his phone out.

 

For the past three months Jinwoo had experienced short moments of him losing his eye sight. Naturally he’d felt worried because it happened rather frequently and the doctors had no explanation either.

 

He reached home without an incident and called his father to tell him that he was coming home to visit.

 

He booked all the tickets and sighed to himself, he needed to figure it all out soon so that he could return to school, work and the rest of his life.

 

A few days later he stood in front of the door to his parents’ home. He sighed and lifted his hand.

 

“It’s me!” he said loudly before knocking twice.

 

“Ah, Jinwoo-ah!” His mother called from within and soon the door opened and his mother stood before him.

 

She hugged him as soon as he was within reach.

 

He had the wind knocked out of him by the force.

 

“Relax, mum. I can’t breathe” he said into her shoulder but she wouldn’t budge.

 

“Let the boy get inside before you throw yourself at him.” His father called from the living room.

 

His mother let him go, holding onto his shoulders and looking at her son as if studying to see if he’d been eating well without asking.

 

He smiled with a sigh.

 

“Mum, I’m fine.” He said and smiled brightly at his mother.

 

“Liar” she said and nudged him slightly before letting him go so that he could undress himself.

 

“I’ll go put my stuff away” He called just as he’d gotten his shoes off.

 

“Dinners ready in a minute” His mother called from the kitchen.

 

“OK” He called back as he grabbed his bag and marched to the back of the house and opened the door to his room and placed his bag inside.

 

He looked into the darkness; the window was open, probably opened by his mother to air out the room. His eyes glided over to his bed where he paused and squinted, he tried to focus but his eyes wouldn’t adjust.

 

He reached his arm out and over to the wall where he found the light switch. He pressed it and the light came on, but nothing was there.

 

He blinked. Confused.

 

He shook his head and left the room.

 

“What’s wrong?” His mother asked as he walked into the kitchen. His father looked up from his news paper where he was sitting at the dinner table.

 

Jinwoo realized he must still look confused.

 

“Ah, it’s nothing.” He stopped himself from saying anything about what he thought he’d seen in his room. If he told them that he thought he’d seen a person in his room, and especially a person who wasn’t there when the lights came on, they’d surly worry much more than what was necessary.

 

He couldn’t really make any sense of it either, so he just pushed it aside as a side effect of his eyes acting up.

 

After dinner he was interrogated by his mother as to what the doctor had said and he told her about the upcoming tests and she looked oddly relieved.

 

Jinwoo thought it might be because she saw some hope in that and that it meant the doctors were taking an otherwise small symptom seriously.

 

Jinwoo excused himself early complaining of being tired after the long journey. 7

 

He retired to his room and changed out of his clothes and into more comfortable clothes.

 

He sat down on the edge of the bed and took out his phone.

 

He’d received some texts and some other notifications, but nothing really interesting.

 

He sighed and put his phone down.

 

He looked about the room; it was pretty much the same as when he lived there. Go figure that his mother hadn’t changed anything in the hopes of him coming home permanently.

 

He leaned back and relaxed, he felt his eyes drop but tried to force himself to stay awake.

 

The next morning Jinwoo groaned to himself and stretched in bed before getting up.

 

He sat up, his feet touching the ice cold floor and his hair a birds nest.

 

He went to the kitchen to drink some water and found his mother already making breakfast.

 

“Morning, sweet heart.” She said and came over to kiss his cheek.

 

“Mum” He protested sleepily, but his mother patted his back as if saying that she didn’t care about his “adult pride and independence”.

 

He ate breakfast and then got ready to face the day.

 

He got dressed and decided to take a walk about.

 

“Bring your phone!” His mother insisted and nagged him until he went and got his phone and showed her that it was charged and then put it in his pocket.

 

He rolled his eyes as his mother insisted he put a jacket on before going out.

 

Jinwoo walked leisurely along the road next to the beach.

 

He reminisced about playing on the beach when he was younger and he smiled to himself as he went.

 

He greeted some old family friends and some of his own childhood friends who he arranged to spend some time with later.

 

He kept walking and once he was at the bottom of the hill he decided to walk up to one of the shrines.

 

He didn’t know why, but just felt compelled to go up and pay it a visit.

 

Once he cleared the hill he saw the shrine; it rested comfortably between some trees and a large boulder.

 

Jinwoo felt winded as he stopped a few meters away, he looked up and through his bangs he saw movement.

 

He stood bolt upright and stared, but again, like last night he saw nothing and no-one.  

 

He frowned and decided that yet again his eyes were playing tricks on him.

 

He walked to stand in front of the small shrine.

 

He gave it his respect and took a step back and as he did his phone rang.

 

He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen where he saw that it was his mum calling him.

 

“Hi, mum” He said as he answered.

 

“Son, where are you now?” She asked clearly trying to sound calm.

 

“I’m on the top of the hill with the little shrine.” He said and stared back down the hill where he could see some roofs amongst the tree tops.

 

“Why are you there?” His mum asked, he frowned as she had a strange tone as if trying to stop herself.

 

“I just walked this way. Why did you call?” He asked casually, but his mother continued to ask him without answering his question.

 

“But why did you go to the shrine?!” She seemed flustered and almost a bit scared.

 

“I’m not going to be hurt by the shrine, mum.” He said feeling like he had all the logic in the world on his side.

 

“I want you to come home. Now!” She was demanding it, he tone stiff and monotonous before she hung up on him.

 

“Jesus, if I was a teen I know I would be grounded when that tone came out” He mumbled to himself as he started back down the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

Jinwoo had no problem falling asleep after dinner, he’d promised his mother to refrain from going to the mountains for now.

 

He really con uldn’t understand why either so he fell asleep with a frown on his face.

 

He woke with a start by a sound of rustling close to his ear.

 

He blinked, it was still dark outside his window and he gazed out at the dark room.

 

His gaze fell on a dark shape on the side of the room close to the window. It was strange, tall and much darker and denser than other things and he suddenly bolted up and hit the lights.

 

He was so sure he’d seen the figure of a person standing close to the bed.

 

Jinwoo clasped a hand over his heart in an attempt at calm himself.

 

“What the fuck is happening?” He mumbled between calming breaths.

 

“ _Maybe I should call the doctor tomorrow and ask…_ ” He wondered silently before lying back down.

 

He kept the light on the rest of the night.

 

The next day he decided to go for another walk so that he could call the doctor without his parents listening in.

 

“Don’t get lost, son” His father called after him as he walked out.

 

Jinwoo scoffed and shouted back “I grew up on this island, if there’s one place I won’t get lost it’s here!” Before he wandered off.

 

After a while he reached the edge of the forest. He’d walked a different way than yesterday because of the shrine on top of the hill.

 

He looked at his phone, he still had reception so he started on the trail that lead him into the forest.

 

He wandered peacefully, the trees swayed gently with the breeze and he sighed and pulled up his doctors number on the screen before hitting the call button.

 

The buzz tone seemed extra loud out here in the forest and he held the phone away from his ear a bit until he heard the nurse’s voice in the other end of the phone.

 

“Doctor Koo’s office, how may I help you?” She sounded as cheerful as always and Jinwoo saw her smiling face in his head as he walked.

 

“It’s Kim Jinwoo here I would like to speak to Doctor Koo.”

 

“Ah, Mr. Kim.” She clearly knew who he was “Just a moment please.”  The phone went to another dial tone and after a second Dr. Koo answered.

 

“Good day Mr. Kim.” He said as he answered the phone. His voice sounded gruffer over the phone.

 

“Good day.” Jinwoo replied.

 

“What is bothering you, Mr. Kim?” He asked seriously.

 

“Ah, well I went home to my parents house like I said, but ever since I got here it’s like I keep seeing these figures when it’s dark or when my eyes are a little out of focus.” He looked about to see if anyone was there.

 

“Hmm…” he heard the doctor tapping away on the keyboard of his PC in the other end.

 

“Do you experience any other symptoms when you see these figures? Elevated heart rate, headaches or dizziness?” he asked calmly.

 

“No, it was dark two of the times and one of one of those I woke up to it.” Jinwoo explained trying to distinguish any nuance in his doctor’s voice.

 

“Hm, without doing any tests I’d say you are stressed and that is making your brain concoct these figures. However, if it does persist, or escalates I would like you to seek out a doctor. Alright?” Dr. Koo seemed pleased with himself.

 

“Yes, Doctor.” Jinwoo said, he felt a bit relieved. It did seem logical after all. He thanked Dr. Koo before hanging up the phone and sighing with relief.

 

He’d continued to walk while on the phone and the minute he hit the end call button and put his phone down he looked up and realized he had no idea where he was.

 

He looked around, flustered.

 

“Fuck” He hissed and turned on his heel and marched back down the path.

 

Shortly he came to a fork in the road, and felt relieved once he saw that there was a sign post.

 

He walked towards it but felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach as he saw the state of the sign.

 

It was tattered and weather worn, overtaken by moss and brush.

 

He tried to clear some of the green away only reveal a battered sign with faded letters.

 

“Shit” He spat and turned to look down at the trail. It was think and people obviously used it often enough.

 

He looked up and down the thick trail and tried to decide which way to go. He sighed deeply and decided to try going left. If it didn’t lead anywhere he could always turn back.

 

He walked briskly, getting more and more angsty as he saw the trees around him thicken.

 

He looked up towards the tree tops and saw it blocking out more and more light.

 

He increased his speed.

 

He suddenly came to a small flight of old looking stairs made from natural stones. A sudden curiosity came over him and pulled him up the steps.

 

When he reached the top he seemed to be in a sort of trance and he took a moment to take in his surroundings.

 

“What?” Jinwoo asked himself aloud.

 

He was standing in front of a large shrine.

 

The building towered high above the ground surrounded by trees and beautifully decorated.

 

“This must be the main shrine” Jinwoo said to himself.

 

He’d never been there, even when he’d over heard his friends talk about a shrine in the woods they’d immediately say that he shouldn’t go there because it was dangerous and he was bound to get lost.

 

“Well they weren’t wrong about the lost part” he mumbled darkly.

 

He took a look around, no matter what the Shrine seemed perfectly safe. He walked about for a bit taking in the beautiful surroundings.

 

“Ah, now that I know where I am…” he said and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Thankfully he had a signal and he called his mother.

 

She picked up the phone cheerfully, Jinwoo could practically see her smiling.

 

“Hi, Jinwoo” she said.

 

“Hi, mum. Um… mum… I am… a little lost.” He began but before he could continue his mother cut in.

 

“What?! Lost? In your condition?!” she bellowed.

 

“Relax mum, I know where I am… sort of…” He managed to say in between his mother’s hysterics.

 

“Where are you then?” His mother demanded.

 

“I’m at the main shrine.”  He said casually, expecting to hear a relieved sigh and some directions or something.

 

Instead he heard silence before his mother yelled at him through the phone.

 

“THE MAIN SHRINE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?! GET AWAY FROM THERE.RIGHT.NOW!”

 

Jinwoo pulled the phone abruptly away from his ear but he could still hear her.

 

“Relax, why are you so angry?” Jinwoo tried to ask calmly, but his mother had completely lost it.

 

“JUST GET AWAY FROM THERE!” She yelled and suddenly it fell silent.

 

“Mum? Mum?” Jinwoo called a few times, but she’d hung up the phone.

 

He tried to call her back but she didn’t answer.

 

“Great. How do I get out of here…” He said as he put his phone back in his pocket.

 

“Who’s there?” He suddenly heard from behind in a low man’s voice.

 

“Oh, sorry. I’m just lost” Jinwoo said and turned around to see a large man with short black hair and pierced ears. His eyes were focused only in Jinwoo and they made him a bit uncomfortable.

 

“Um…” Jinwoo began but the stranger cut him short.

 

“Lost huh?” He said, somehow a light flicked in his eyes and he smirked a little.

 

“It’s not funny.” Jinwoo mumbled in a low voice.

 

The stranger looked at him.

 

“But you must know the way back now that you’ve found the main shrine?” he asked, tilting his head back in a smug fashion.

 

“No. I was never allowed here, so I don’t know.” Jinwoo replied feeling as if the other was judging him harshly.

 

“Well I guess that explains it.” The stranger rumbled sternly.

 

“Excuse me?” Jinwoo asked, the other seemed to be expecting something of him.

 

The other laughed darkly.

 

“Who are you?” Jinwoo asked.

 

The man avoided the question completely.

 

“Do you need me to take you to the town?” He asked eyes still fixed on Jinwoo.

 

“Th- That would be nice, thank you.” Jinwoo said uncertainly, wondering if he really should trust this stranger who gave him a weird feeling, but did he really have a much of a choice?

 

The man took a deep breath, but didn’t break eye contact with Jinwoo.

 

“Follow me.” He told Jinwoo and turned slightly and started towards two posts over to the left.

 

Jinwoo took a deep breath as well and followed the other man.

 

At the two poles Jinwoo saw a more up to date stair case leading down from the shrine.

 

They walked down in silence, and the silence dragged on as they reach the bottom of the stairs and followed a wide foot path into the forest.

 

Jinwoo was to occupied paying attention to the man walking ahead of him to take in his surroundings, so he didn’t notice that they came to a parking lot until Mino stopped right in front of him.

 

“You can find your way from here” He said in his dark voice, his eyes intensely focused on Jinwoo’s.

 

“Su-Sure” Jinwoo replied, leaning away from the other.

 

The stranger looked him up and down once.

 

“Good bye.” He said coldly before he marched off past Jinwoo and back into the forest.

 

Jinwoo gazed after his tall figure as it disappeared behind the trees, he was distracted when he heard a car approach.

 

The car came to a sudden stop not far from him and he could see his parents in the car.

 

His mother looked shocked to see him there and practically flew out of the car.

 

“Jinwoo” She sobbed and flew into her son’s arms and hugged him tightly.

 

“Yes, mum. That’s me” Jinwoo’s voice was chocked from his mother’s firm hug.

 

“You foolish boy, why did you go to that place?!” She sobbed.

 

“Well I was just out for a walk… but never mind that. Did they fix the shrine? You guys told me it was just a ruin” He asked and from his mothers reaction he could tell that she was hiding something from him.

 

“Mum?” He asked sternly, arching an eye brow at her.

 

“Yes. Yes they did. But we have to leave now. Now. Get in the car!” She hurried to avoid him questioning her further as she pushed him towards the back seat.

 

He didn’t fight her as she forced him into the car and they drove away.

 

He looked out the window at the forest that went by as a green blur outside the window.

 

His mother rambled about how he wasn’t allowed to go to the forest anymore because he would just get lost again, and that she was very worried that his illness might make him even worse at finding his way.

 

Jinwoo said nothing and just wanted to go home and relax.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!


	3. Chapter 3

Jinwoo sat at the kitchen table, his mother was busy bustling around the kitchen behind him.

 

“I can’t sit here all day, mum” He said in a drawling voice and sighed.

 

“There’s no point in fighting me. You’re the one who carelessly got lost.” She replied calmly as she wiped the bench.

 

“I’ll stay in town. I won’t leave the town square! I’ll go to the bar!” he pleaded turning half-way round in his chair to look at his mum, but all he could see was her back.

 

His mother said nothing and just continued washing.

 

He sighed to himself and turned the right way, putting his arm on the table to prop up his head.

 

“If you only stay in the town centre, it’s fine.” She said with her back still turned.

 

Jinwoo felt a light exuberance in the pit of his stomach, but held it in as he didn’t want to seem too excited.

 

He quickly got dressed and his mother nagged him about his phone before he headed out.

 

He walked briskly towards the town centre and went directly towards the bar, where he’d promised to stay.

 

He flung the door open as if to say “here I am!”, but the bar was filled with elderly men and women.

 

He caught sight of his friend, Seungyoon busting tables and running back and forth from the kitchen.

 

“Hey” Jinwoo said and raised a hand in greeting.

 

Seungyoon raised his hand back at him and gave him a smile.

 

Jinwoo sat down at a table close to the window and ordered a beer.

 

After a little while Seungyoon came over and sat down opposite him.

 

“Hey” He said casually.

 

“Hey” Jinwoo said just before taking a sip.

 

“Heard you got lost yesterday.” He smirked at the other man.

 

“That woman can’t keep her trap shut, huh?” Jinwoo mumbled bitterly.

 

“Don’t talk about your mother like that” Seungyoom said accusingly his brow furrowed and slapping Jinwoo’s arm lightly.

 

“You would be to if you’d basically been grounded at the age of 24.” Jinwoo continued, setting his glass down with an uncessessary amount of force so that it made a loud clunk.

 

“She grounded you?!” Seungyoon leaned forward in surprise, his eyes widened in disbelief.

 

“Sort of. She let me go when I swore I wouldn’t leave the town centre, and come here. She might even call here to check.” Jinwoo was very serious as he spoke, maintaining direct eye contact with Seugnyoon the whole time.

 

The other stared at him in disbelief.

 

“Are you really that sick?” the other pressed on.

 

“Seriously? Does everyone know every single detail of my life?!” Jinwoo threw his arms out dramatically over his head feeling frustrated and exposed.

 

“Well… only the parts your mother knows and I assume she doesn’t know everything.”

 

“I don’t know anymore.” Jinwoo leaned his head down, slumping forward.

 

He grabbed his beer and chugged it.

 

“Watch out you might get completely plastered.” Seungyoon commented looking at Jinwoo with an ounce of pitty.

 

“Don’t look down on me!” Jinwoo barked darkly.

 

“I’m not. I’m just concerned, that’s all.” He said again, sounding as unconcerned as always.

 

“What kind of friend are you?” Jinwoo asked just as darkly.

 

“One who wants you to stop worrying about all things bad and wants you to have a brighter outlook!” Seungyoon said dramatically and raised his arms into the air.

 

“Well you’re not very good at it” Jinwoo commented into his now empty glass.

 

Seungyoon snorted.

 

“Seungyoon, get back to work!” his boss called from behind the bar.

 

“Coming!” He yelled back.

 

“You staying?” He asked Jinwoo as he got to his feet.

 

“I’ll go get some air and come back.” Jinwoo said looking out the window at a bench basked in sunlight.

 

“OK” Seungyoon smiled at him and gave him a hard pat on the shoulder before he walked over to the bar and grabbed a cloth.

 

Jinwoo got up, he felt a little dizzy – Seungyoon was right. The beer had hit him harder than he thought.

 

He made his way outside and over to the bench.

 

Sitting down and closing his eyes and felt the sun baking his skin.

 

“You got home alright?” The familiar dark and stern voice suddenly spoke right next to him.

 

Jinwoo snapped out of his calm, relaxed state and almost fell off the bench.

 

He looked up to see the stranger who’d helped him find his way.

 

“Shit man, you scared me.” Jinwoo clasped his hand to his chest to signal that his heart was beating widly.

 

“Sorry.” The man said darkly and averted his eyes to glare right ahead.

 

“… Thank you.” Jinwoo said in a low voice.

 

The man gazed at him.

 

“For helping me. I didn’t get to thank you that time.” He continued since the man looked confused as to why Jinwoo would thank him.

 

The man’s face softened “You’re welcome” he smiled a little, his eyes closed in a calm fashion.

 

Jinwoo noticed that, when he didn’t look stern, the man actually looked quite handsome.

 

“What’s your name?” Jinwoo asked impulsively, even surprising himself.

 

The man looked surprised to and furrowed his brow again, but he didn’t look stern anymore.

 

After a little while he took a deep breath.

 

“Mino” He said his eyes on the ground.

 

“Mino?” Jinwoo repeated, thinking it was kind of an odd name.

 

“Oh, I’m Jinwoo” he introduced himself leaning forward towards the other.

 

Jinwoo reached out his hand to shake Mino’s, but the other man just stared at his hand, apparently confused.

 

“Sorry” He said, thinking what he thought was a friendly gesture offended the other.

 

At this Mino seemingly awkward raised his own hand and grabbed Jinwoo’s.

 

His grip was off, as if he wasn’t used to it, but Jinwoo was just glad that he hadn’t offended him.

 

After a few seconds Mino looked up and their eyes met.

 

Suddenly Mino grabbed Jinwoo’s hand firmly and an electric jolt seemed to go through Jinwoo’s body.

 

He suddenly felt dizzy and a sharp pain went through his skull.

 

He winced loudly, and cringed.

 

“Hey!” Mino barked darkly and yanked his hand out of Jinwoo’s just as he lost consciousness.

 

Mino caught the man’s limp body and managed to lift him so that he could lie on the bench.

 

Mino looked around to see if anyone was watching before he abruptly stood up and walked away.

 

A few moments later Seungyoon came running out of the bar towards his friend.

 

“Jinwoo!” He yelled and fell to his knees by the other.

 

When Seungyoon shook him and tightened his grip on Jinwoo’s shoulder he woke with a start.

 

“Wha- what happened?” Jinwoo mumbled, taking a hand to his forehead which was pulsating painfully.

 

“No idea. When I looked out the window you were already down.” Seunhgyoon replied with a worried look on his face.

 

Jinwoo looked around.

 

“What are you looking for?” Seungyoon asked.

 

“Mino.”Jinwoo said calmly as he squinted around.

 

“Who? There was no one here.” Seungyoon looked along with him.

 

“He was here when I fainted.” Jinwoo sat up and shook his head.

 

“Dude, are you sure you’re OK?” Seungyoon was serious.

 

He grabbed the other’s arms and held him with a firm grip.

 

“What? Yes, I’m sure.” Jinwoo got a little annoyed as Seungyoon didn’t seem to take him seriously.

 

“I’ll call your mum.” Seungyoon said and pulled out his phone.

 

“NO! She’ll lose it!” Jinwoo said loudly and grabbed the other man’s hand.

 

“Well we have to do something” Seungyoon demanded and stood up.

 

“Take me to the bar then, maybe I just need to eat something!” Jinwoo suggested hopefully.

 

Seungyoon squinted at him, clearly displeased.

 

“Fine” was all he said sullenly before he helped Jinwoo to his feet by grabbing his hand.

 

“Thanks” Jinwoo said as he got up, he swayed where he stood and Seungyoon grabbed his arm and hoisted it around his shoulder so that he could support Jinwoo as he walked.

 

At the door the bar owner, Seungyoon’s boss held the door open to let them in.

 

Seungyoon helped Jinwoo over to a chair where he sat down.

 

“I’ll get you some water.” He said and disappeared behind the counter.

 

“You alright, son?” the bar owner asked calmly.

 

Jinwoo nodded, though he felt kind of nauseous.

 

Seungyoon returned with the water and pushed it into his friend’s hand.

 

Jinwoo took a sip before putting it down on the table.

 

“Can you wait an hour? My shift will be over then I can take you home.” Seungyoon offered, clearly still concerned.

 

“Thanks, I’d appreciate it.” Jinwoo said weakly.

 

Seungyoon gave him a small smile before he excused himself to go work again.

 

Jinwoo watched as the other bustled about doing his job.

 

Oddly an hour passed in a flash, and Seungyoon was ready to go.

 

He’d put a light jacket on and had a helmet in his hand.

 

“Let’s go” he said confidently.

 

Jinwoo frowned at the helmet, but followed the other outside and around the building to the back where a bicycle stood chained.

 

“ _This_ is your ride?” Jinwoo asked in disbelief.

 

“Yeah, cars are too expensive, if I need to I’ll just borrow one.” Seungyoon explained as he unlocked the chain and put it in his bag before hoisting the bag over his shoulder and strapping on his helmet.

 

He mounted the bike and turned to look at his friend.

 

“Well get on then, or do you want to walk?” Seungyoon said tauntingly.

 

“No!” Jinwoo pouted, his tone cold as he sat down on the luggage rack on the back, both feet on the same side.

 

“You a girl?” Seungyoon asked with a snort.

 

Jinwoo reached around his waist to hold on and dug his hand into the other’s side.

 

“Shut up!” He hissed darkly.

 

Seungyoon sighed and kicked away from the asphalt and off they went.

 

“Don’t you dear tell my mum anything!” Jinwoo warned Seungyoon.

 

“I don’t get what the big deal is?” He said turning his head back.

 

“My mum’s just a worry wart” Jinwoo sighed and looked up at the sky, it was a bright orange from the setting sun.

 

“My mum is also a worry wart, but I can still go wherever… though I don’t have your poor sense of direction.” Seungyoon finished on a sarcastic note.

 

Feeling irritated but tired at the same time so he let it go with another sigh.

 

“If you tell her, I’ll be grounded for sure.” Jinwoo looked at Seungyoon who chuckled.

 

“For real, she might even tie me up.” He said dramatically, making the other shake with laughter.

 

“Fine. I won’t say anything. But remember this, I might use it against you!” Seungyoon warned, but you could hear the smile in his voice.

 

“What a good friend I have” Jinwoo said sarcastically, leaning on Seungyoon’s back.

 

They fell silent for the remaining part of the trip.

 

Once they arrived in front of Jinwoo’s house; Seungyoon watched until he was inside, much to Jinwoo’s annoyance.

 

He shooed the other man away and as he stood in the doorway he watched the other disappearing down the road. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!


	4. Chapter 4

Jinwoo stirred in his sleep. He rolled over onto his side and groaned.

 

_The ceiling above him was white, it was made up of panels and a cold looking and sterile lamp was the only light source as the curtains were drawn._

_Jinwoo tried to turn onto his side, but he didn’t have the strength._

_He could hear his mother crying and his father talking. The sound seemed to be far away because he couldn’t hear what they were saying at all._

_He looked to the side and saw the silhouette of a man against the curtains._

_Suddenly scared Jinwoo screamed, but no sound came out of his mouth._

_Suddenly everything was dark and he felt as if someone was leaning over him._

_The silhouette man was leaning over him, Jinwoo stared up at him but he was foggy and unclear._

_He felt a pressure on his skull…._

 

Jinwoo sat bolt upright in bed.

 

He gasped for air and clasped his chest.

 

There was a sudden rustling to his right and he swung his head around abruptly to catch what looked like someone leaving through the open window.

 

He jumped out of bed and threw himself at the window.

 

But when he looked outside there was no one to be seen.

 

He touched his face, his finger pressing against his eyelid.

 

He sighed and took a step away from the window.

 

He sat down on the edge of his bed and covered his eyes with his hands.

 

He lay back down after a moment and stared at the ceiling.

 

He thought about the dream he’d had just before waking up.

 

It kind of looked like the ceiling of a hospital if anything. But if his mother was there it couldn’t have been recent.

 

Or was that just him predicting the outcome of his situation?

 

He mulled over this for a while until he fell back asleep.

 

The next morning Jinwoo got up and after having breakfast he headed out and towards the town centre and the bar.

 

On his way he greeted neighbors and stopped for an ice cream at the store.

 

He wandered along the street and once he reached the square he could see Seungyoon bustling around outside the shop and going in and out.

 

He was about to call out to him when he was interrupted by someone that came up behind him.

 

“Hey” Mino said in his usually dark voice.

 

Jinwoo flinched violently – almost dropping his ice cream.

 

“Christ! Don’t sneak up on me!” He hissed and turned around to face the other man.

 

Mino’s face was dark, even darker than it had been.

 

“Are you OK?” He asked his eyes not moving from Jinwoo.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. No idea what happened, but I’m fine.” Jinwoo stared Mino up and down.

 

His dress was a little off.

 

His clothes were very old fashioned, but maybe he was into that vintage clothing style Jinwoo thought to himself.

 

“I’m glad. You had me worried” Mino said averting his eyes to stare towards the forest.

 

“But what happened to you?” Jinwoo took a step towards Mino who looked back at him, his face a question mark.

 

“You were gone when I woke up, and my friend said he hadn’t seen you!” Jinwoo took another step closer, squinting his eyes at the other man – trying to read him.

 

When Mino didn’t answer, and his face remained the same Jinwoo started to draw his own conclusions.

 

“Don’t tell me…” He began, eying the other suspiciously but doubting himself at the same time “that you are a ghost or something?!” He asked loudly.

 

However, Mino’s face remained unchanged.

 

“Yeah, that would be ridiculous.” Jinwoo said in a low voice and turned back around to face the bar.

 

“Hey” He said almost as an afterthought.

 

“Join me at the bar!” Jinwoo demanded, turning around bright eyed.

 

When he looked at the other for the first time during the conversation Mino’s face changed.

 

Jinwoo laughed at him.

 

“Come on!” He said loudly and quickly went to Mino and grabbed his arm.

 

But before Jinwoo could take another step Mino wrenched his arm violently form his grip.

 

“Don’t!” He said harshly “We can’t touch!” He continued, his eyes wide and his arm held up and away from the other.

 

“What the hell?” Jinwoo asked loudly at Mino’s odd behavior.

 

“We can’t touch” Mino said again, his voice strained.

 

“What the hell are you talking about? I’m not contagious or anything!” Jinwoo continued, but Mino’s face went sour.

 

He sighed.

 

“Well I can’t respect your wishes if you can’t tell me why” Jinwoo told him flat out and crossed his arms at him.

 

“Then so be it” Mino said darkly and turned.

 

“Hey, we’re still talking!” Jinwoo said and walked after him.

 

“You’ll only get hurt.” Mino said without looking at him as he continued to walk away.

 

“Hey, I’m not in the best shape of my life at the moment, it’s not something you did!” Jinwoo pressed on and ran a little so that he could pass Mino and stand in front of him.

 

Mino stopped dead in his tracks, but he didn’t look at the other man.

 

“I’m sorry.” Was all he said before he brushed on past Jinwoo.

 

Jinwoo turned to watch the other man disappear towards the forest.

 

He frowned, feeling a little angry and frustrated and thinking that the other was being weird.

 

“Jinwoo!” Seungyoon yelled, he stood in the door and waved at his friend.

 

Jinwoo looked back one last time before he walked over to the bar.

 

Seungyoon held the door for him and lead him to a table.

 

“What were you doing?” Seungyoon asked as he came with a cup of tea.

 

“What do you mean?” Jinwoo asked as he took the hot cup in his hands.

 

“You were just standing there” Seungyoon sat down opposite him.

 

“Huh? I was talking to Mino” Jinwoo frowned before he brought the tea to his mouth to take a sip.

 

“What? I didn’t see anyone…” Seungyoon seemed uncertain and also frowned.

 

“You think I’m crazy?” Jinwoo asked darkly, putting the tea down with a small thud.

 

“What? N-No!” Seungyoon said and waved his hands animatedly in denial.

 

“Liar.” Jinwoo squinted at him, annoyed.

 

“Well I couldn’t see anyone, and I don’t know anyone on this island named Mino.” Seungyoon protested.

 

“Not everyone comes by your bar.” Jinwoo snorted.

 

“Everyone has someone who comes by the bar” Seungyoon challenged.

 

They stared at each other for a second, shooting lasers at each other.

 

They both cracked up, and laughed heartily.

 

Seungyoon lay across the table and Jinwoo leaned back against the chairs backrest.

 

“I’ll be your friend even if you do go crazy.” Seungyoon said between laughs and gasps for air.

 

“Well…” Jinwoo also stuttered with laughter “You’re already crazy, and I’m still your friend.” He finished which made them both laugh even more.

 

The door opened and one of the regulars came in.

 

“Good morning” Seungyoon called and got to his feet.

 

He gave Jinwoo a meaningful glance and a pat on the shoulder as he went over to the other customer.

 

Jinwoo kept sniggering to himself as he drank the tea.

 

It was a quiet day at the bar so Seungyoon joined him frequently and could sit for long periods of time.

 

They chatted happily and laughed a lot.

 

Jinwoo felt really good. Better than he’d done in a long time.

 

After sitting at the bar until the late afternoon Jinwoo felt he needed to make his way home.

 

After two he’d taken a few beers that left him feeling a little tipsy.

 

He walked just fine and wandered along the path merrily, humming a tune.

 

He came to the crossroad where the road lead up towards the forest, he looked up; the forest was dark and he kept staring.

 

He squinted; he thought he saw movement up the road.

 

He remained perfectly still and watched as a figure came closer and closer to where he stood.

 

Jinwoo felt his heart starting to race, he held his breath feeling like he might have to run at any moment.

 

He swallowed, his eyes focused only on the movement in the darkness.

 

He took half a step back, the sole of his shoe digging into the gravel.

 

He blinked the tears out of his eyes and in the split moment he wasn’t watching the figure came into view.

 

Jinwoo was taken aback by the creature, it’s eyes had streaks of blood running from them, down it’s fur clad head and slowly dripping onto the ground.

 

The deer stumbled slightly, its big eyes blinking wildly.

 

“Oh my…” Jinwoo breathed.

 

The deer staggered again and Jinwoo took a step towards it.

 

“What happened to you?” Jinwoo asked, taking a step towards the wounded animal.

 

The deer made a frightened sound and clumsily turned and went back the way it had come.

 

Jinwoo followed, he dug out his phone and tried to decide who to call.

 

There were no hunters on the island, so the cops perhaps.

 

He followed the animal for a while and they were almost at the edge of the forest.

 

“Wait, if you go in there I’ll lose you!” Jinwoo said loudly and waved.

 

The deer suddenly seemed spooked and turned around.

 

It came at Jinwoo; its big eyes seemingly focused on him.

 

He threw himself to the left with a yell and avoided the animal’s attack.

 

It turned and came back at him, it raised a hoof at him and he moved again.

 

He threw his hands up “Stop!” He yelled but obviously a deer wouldn’t stop once it had set its eyes on him.

 

Jinwoo tripped over something on the road and fell to the ground.

 

He landed on his elbow as he fell and he got the wind knocked out of him.

 

He could faintly see the deer getting on its hind legs, getting ready to attack.

 

Jinwoo threw his arms up to protect himself, but next thing he knew he felt himself being lifted into the air by a pair of strong arms.

 

He felt the wind rustling against his cheek and he slowly opened his eyes.

 

Mino was the one carrying him.

 

Jinwoo looked up at him, he was being held like a bride to be carried over the threshold.

 

The wind was ruffling Mino’s hair as well, and the faint moon was taking great leaps through the sky.

 

 Jinwoo felt his heart skip, and he looked down and around.

 

They were flying between the trees and rooftops.

 

Mino looked down.

 

Their eyes met, but he said nothing.

 

Suddenly they stopped and Mino swooped down and in through a window – the one in Jinwoo’s room.

 

He put Jinwoo down and the man stumbled as his feet touched floor.

 

Jinwoo heaved for air as he looked around and at Mino.

 

“WH- What happened?!” Jinwoo asked shakily.

 

“I have to go” was all Mino said as he grabbed the top of the window frame.

 

“We flew” Jinwoo stuttered.

 

“You flew” he pointed at Mino.

 

“How?!” he asked loudly.

 

Mino grimaced.

 

“Shhhh! You’ll attract attention!” He hissed in a low voice.

 

“Jinwoo? Is that you?” His mother called from the living room.

 

Mino gave him a what-did-I-tell-you look.

 

“You flew!” Jinwoo said and looked at the ground, his hands outstretched in shock trying to make sense of things.

 

Mino came back and he placed his hand over Jinwoo’s eyes, his thumb and index finger pressed against Jinwoo’s temples.

 

When he removed his hand Jinwoo’s eyes were big, his pupils unnaturally dilated and he was in a trance like state.

 

“Bye.” Mino said and gripped the frame and swung out the window.

 

Jinwoo stumbled and came to.

 

“Wha…?” He touched his head, confused and he felt oddly dizzy.

 

Jinwoo fell back to his bed and sat down.

 

He stared wide eyed at the floor trying to fathom what’d just happened.

 

The door opened and his mother opened the door.

 

“Jinwoo” his mother said as she saw him sitting there.

 

“Darling? Are you alright? You look pale.” His mother came in and put a hand on his forehead.

 

“Yes, I’m fine. Sorry. I was just a little out of it.” He mumbled awkwardly.

 

His mother gave him a look, but since nothing seemed immediately wrong she believed him.

 

“I didn’t hear you come in.” She commented.

 

Jinwoo frowned, he couldn’t remember coming in either.

 

“Anyway, do you want some food?” She asked on her way to the door.

 

“No thank you, I’m good.” Jinwoo answered staring at the floor.

 

He couldn’t shake the weird feeling that was connected to him not remembering coming home and going into his room.

 

“What is happening?” He asked aloud in a low voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any theories or ideas about what's happening please add [Possible Spoiler] in front of the comment, or send me a message on tumblr (username is the same) ^^
> 
> Comments are love!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a day late!

That night Jinwoo didn’t sleep much; he tossed and turned and couldn’t calm down.

 

The next morning Jinwoo got out of bed feeling absolutely terrible.

 

He went and took a shower, but it didn’t help much.

 

“You look terrible” His mother said sounding very worried as she dropped what she was doing and came striding towards him.

 

She placed a hand on his forehead.

 

“You don’t seem to have a fever” She noted and seemed to be thinking carefully.

 

“I know.” She said suddenly as if she got a sudden and brilliant idea.

 

“Let’s go to the Korean doctor” She smiled at her son, who looked up at her in disbelief.

 

“I just didn’t sleep much that’s all” He complained loudly and gave his mum a look like a four year old that didn’t want to brush his teeth.

 

“Oh, sush.” His mother said and gave him a small shake.

 

After getting breakfast forced on him he was forced into the car and they drove off.

 

Jinwoo gazed out the window.

 

His phone dinged and he pulled it out to check who texted him.

 

It was Seungyoon.

 

[“Not coming to the bar today?”] he wrote.

 

[“My mum’s taking me to the Korean doctor…”] he wrote back, sighing as he hit send.

 

He looked back up to watch the trees fly by.

 

His phone dinged again.

 

[“Yikes… you weren’t kidding about her.”]

 

Jinwoo smiled at the screen.

 

Another text came.

 

[“You dropping by later then?”]

 

Jinwoo looked at his mother who was humming to herself as she drove.

 

[“I’ll have to see about that. I’ll text you.”]

 

[“Ok. Talk to you later.”]

 

He put the phone back in his pocket.

 

“Who’re you texting?” His mum asked eagerly.

 

He knew what she was thinking.  

 

“Seungyoon” He looked at his mother as he said it and saw here body sink with disappointment.

 

“When are you ever going to get a girlfriend?” She asked in a frustrated tone.

 

Jinwoo said nothing.

 

“You’re not getting any younger.” She continued as she turned left up a road which lead into the forest.

 

Jinwoo looked out the window to stare at the now dense woods flying by.

 

It’s not like he hadn’t tried finding a girlfriend, but they just hadn’t worked out.

 

“I don’t know, mum. It’s not really that high on my list of priorities at the moment.” He blinked and stared right ahead.

 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart” She seemed apologetic and reached out to stroke his arm reassuringly.

 

He grunted in response.

 

“Oh, we’re here.” His mum said and pulled in on a small dirt road that lead up to an older looking building surrounded by trees.

 

She parked the car and got out, Jinwoo followed.

 

She led the way and they went inside.

 

They got inside and there was a small reception desk where a small woman sat in front of an old computer.

 

She looked up at the sound of the door opening and closing.

 

“Ah, Mrs. Kim, what brings you here?” She asked in a cheerful voice.

 

“Good morning, Mrs. Park.” His mother replied just as cheerfully.

 

“My son isn’t feeling well” she continued and came up just short of the desk.

 

“I see… well Dr. Nam is free. Please fill out this form and if you’ll just wait a moment we’ll call you.” She told them after jotting in some stuff on the computer.

 

She handed them a form to fill in and a pen.

 

“Yes, well just take a seat.” His mother glided away towards the small waiting area.

 

Jinwoo who’d stopped just in front of the door, perhaps hoping internally that no doctor would be available, sighed and followed his mother and sat down.

 

After a few minutes Mrs. Park returned and told them to come along.

 

“Mum, I can go in on my own.” Jinwoo complained as he watched his mother getting to her feet.

 

His mother gave him a sideways glance.

 

“I guess. Now tell he doctor everything.” She said and sat back down.

 

“ _Finally, she listens_ …” Jinwoo thought as he walked past her.

 

He sighed as he entered the hall that lead to all the offices.

 

It was all less clinical than the hospitals he’d been to over the past few months.

 

He followed Mrs. Park to the room at the very end of the hall and she opened the door for him with a kind, grandmother like smile.

 

He walked in and she closed the door behind him.

 

“Good day, how can I help you?” He heard a man say.

 

Jinwoo turned his head around and saw the back of a computer screen facing him, a head sticking out just above it.

 

“Hello.” He said awkwardly, making for the chair on the other side of the desk.

 

Once he came around the screen a pair of deep brown eyes met him, he saw the man squint subtly as if displeased just as he sat down.

 

“Form please.” The doctor asked, reaching out and taking the form from Jinwoo.

 

He swiftly looked it over before looking up at Jinwoo again.

 

“Um…” Jinwoo began, he really didn’t feel comfortable with the man staring at him.

 

“Doctor?” He asked, trying to get rid of the awkward tension.

 

The doctor’s eyes twitched ever so slightly.

 

“Dr. Nam, if you please.” He said coldly, and looked away for a moment.

 

“What can I help you with, Mr. Kim?” He continued, his voice was a sigh.

 

Jinwoo frowned, shifting uncomfortably.

 

“Well, my mother took me here because she is worried about me.” He began, looking up at Dr. Nam, who looked bored.

 

“And I’m… currently seeing a western doctor for some issues with my eyes…” He felt like he needed to explain the cause for his mother’s worries.

 

“You’re eyes?” Dr. Nam said sitting up slightly in his chair, he suddenly seemed interested.

 

“Yeah, over the past few months I’ve lost my vision at random. So I’m going to be admitted soon to do some more check-ups.” Jinwoo continued hesitantly.

 

 “I see” Dr. Nam said and leaned back in his chair, he seemed somehow pleased to hear about Jinwoo’s misfortune.

 

The doctor locked gazes with Jinwoo and stared without blinking, making Jinwoo uncomfortable.

 

“I’m sure you hear this all the time…” The doctor began, still not looking away “Your eyes are large and you seem to have long eyelashes… kind of like a deer.” He finished and leered at Jinwoo.

 

Jinwoo leaned away as far as possible, he gulped and tried to keep a straight face despite his discomfort.

 

He didn’t reply to the doctor’s taunts, he didn’t want the man to win.

 

“Well, Dr. Nam.” Jinwoo said brashly sitting up a little straighter in his seat “could you just write a little note saying that I should drink some tea or something since there’s nothing actually wrong with me?” He asked carefully.

 

Dr. Nam looked at him for a moment.

 

“Have you considered trying acupuncture?” He asked, suddenly very doctor like.

 

“Well, no.” Jinwoo replied.

 

“Maybe we should schedule an appointment?” He said and came back in to his computer.

 

“No. No. I’d rather not.” Jinwoo said waving his arms in rejection.

 

“What?” Dr. Nam smirked at the screen “Afraid of needles?”.

 

“N-No.” Jinwoo protested, feeling his cheeks flush.

 

“Good. I will see you…” he punched in on the keyboard “well, would you look at that. Tomorrow.” He said and leaned back in his chair, folding his hands in his lap.

 

Jinwoo felt stunned, but couldn’t really protest.

 

Dr. Nam gave him a pleased smile, like a four year old that’s done mischief.

 

“Doctor!” Jinwoo found his voice again and tried to protest, but Dr. Nam gave him a cold look.

 

“Tomorrow at 9 am sharp.” He said briskly and stood up, walked around his desk and to the door.

 

He opened it and gestured for Jinwoo to leave.

 

Uncertain Jinwoo got to his feet and walked out the door.

 

“Mrs. Park will give you the appointment note.” He said and gave him a professional smile.

 

“Uh… thank you?” Jinwoo said politely and turned to walk back out.

 

“ _What the heck even happened in there?_ ” Jinwoo asked himself.

 

“ _It was almost as weird as last night…_ ” He thought as he neared the reception.

 

“Jinwoo!” His mother called and got out of the chair.

 

She came over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

 

“What did he say?” She asked, her eyes hopeful.

 

“Well… nothing really…” he began, he looked at Mrs. Park who was sitting at her computer.

 

“He wants me back tomorrow to do some acupuncture.” He continued and looked at his mother.

 

“I see. Wonderful!” She said happily.

 

He sighed.

 

“Mr. Kim, here’s your note. See you tomorrow.” She said and handed him a small slip over the counter.

 

“Pay..?” He looked at her, she smiled happily.

 

“You can pay tomorrow after the appointment.” She beamed at him.

 

“Oh, OK. Bye” Jinwoo said feeling a little flustered.

 

“Bye, Mrs. Kim.” Mrs Park said to his mother.

 

“Bye, Mrs. Park.” She said and pushed Jinwoo’s back towards the door.

 

“When’s the appointment tomorrow?” She asked as they neared the car.

 

“9 am” Jinwoo replied sullenly.

 

“Don’t worry. Dr. Nam has a good reputation! He’s the best doctor on Imja island!” His mother seemed enthusiastic.

 

Jinwoo sighed. Best doctor or not he really didn’t want to go tomorrow.

 

“Don’t look like that, he just wants to help!” his mother insisted as she backed out and started on the way home.

 

Jinwoo gave her a sideways glance.

 

“ _I’m not so sure…_ ” He thought, seeing those cold, dark brown eyes staring at him in his mind’s eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think I'm being offensive please tell me!
> 
> If you have any ideas or theories about what's going on please add [Possible spoiler] at the beginning of your comment! ;D
> 
> Comments are love!


	6. Chapter 6

Jinwoo felt like his limbs weighed a ton. He climbed out of the car and felt like all he wanted to do was sleep.

 

His mother started talking about day to day things; what was for dinner, when his father would return.

 

Jinwoo felt the conversation go in one ear and out the other.

 

As soon as he stepped inside his phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out to see Seungyoon’s name on the screen.

 

[“How’d it go at the doctor’s?”]

 

[“I have to go back tomorrow for acupuncture…”]

 

[“Yikes. So you coming down or?”]

 

[“I dunno man, I feel really tired all of a sudden.”]

 

[“OK. Well, you’re welcome anytime J”]

 

[“Thanks.”]

 

He put the phone into his pocket and arrived in his room after subconsciously walking while texting.

 

He lay down on his bed, sighing deeply once his body just as heavy as earlier.

 

He suddenly woke with a start, he looked around and saw that the sun must be setting since the wall of his room was tinted orange.

 

He blinked and lifted his head slightly, and he used one hand to rub the drowsiness out of his eyes.

 

He got up and walked to the kitchen.

 

“You’re up?” his mother asked while chopping up vegetables, she gave him a sideways glance.

 

“Yeah…” Jinwoo mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

 

“I’ll have dinner ready soon, so just go watch some TV or something.” She suggested as she got the frying pan out.

 

“Un” Was the only thing he said as he turned and headed for the sofa.

 

He started flicking through the channels without really settling for anything, and before he’d even seen more than five minutes of anything

 

“Dinner’s ready” She called from the kitchen.

 

He got to his feet and turned the TV off.

 

Once they were done with dinner Jinwoo felt alive again.

 

He returned to his room and found his phone.

 

“Mum, I’ll go to the bar.” He said as he was on his way out.

 

“Ok. Just don’t get drunk, sweetheart.” She called after him.

 

“Don’t worry, Seungyoon will take care of me” He called back as he was putting his shoes on.

 

“Good.” She laughed a little to herself. “I’m glad you have good friends.” She said in a motherly tone.

 

“Me too, mum.” He said under his breath just as he opened the door to let himself out.

 

He wandered along the road and suddenly he stood in front of the bar.

 

“Jinwoo!” Seungyoon opened the door and invited the other in.

 

“Hey, sorry for not sending a text.” Jinwoo said giving the other an apologetic grin.

 

“Nah, it’s all good, the boss doesn’t like it if I’m on my phone while I work.” Seungyoon chortled and closed the door behind him.

 

“Beer?” He asked after leading Jinwoo to a table.

 

“Just the one.” Jinwoo said just as his butt hit the chair.

 

“One beer coming right up” Seungyoon said theatrically making Jinwoo laugh.

 

Once the darkness fell, and the mood at the bar became lively some of their other friends turned up and Jinwoo drank a few more beers than he had originally planned to.

 

Jinwoo felt a hand on his shoulder and looked around to see Seungyoon giving him a soft smile.

 

“You’re kinda drunk. I’ll send you home.” He said reassuringly, giving Jinwoo’s shoulder a little squeeze.

 

“Sh-shuuur” Jinwoo slurred, and downed the last of his beer to his friends great delight.

 

Seungyoon clocked out and came over to Jinwoo, he lay a hand on his shoulder again.

 

Jinwoo looked up at him and gave him a big grin.

 

As he got to his feet he stumbled, Seungyoon caught him.

 

Jinwoo laughed drunkenly.

 

“You’re a bad drunk.” Seungyoon said rolling his eyes at him.

 

Jinwoo laughed again and slumped against Seungyoon who dragged him out the door.

 

“Hold on idiot” Seungyoon said as he put his helmet on Jinwoo’s head.

 

“What about you?” Jinwoo asked looking at his friend with his eyes big and glistening.

 

Taken slightly aback by the look he was given Seungyoon stuttered “I- I’ll be fine. You’re more likely to fall off than me.”  

 

 “Shu- Shut up!” Jinwoo threw out a disoriented hand at the other man, he smacked it into Seungyoon’s chest.

 

“Ouch! Don’t hit me.” Seungyoon complained “Now get on” He told Jinwoo who grunted and threw one leg over the other side of the bike.

 

“Your mum’s gonna be livid.” Seungyoon said, as he kicked off, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

 

“Un” was Jinwoo’s only reply.

 

Jinwoo wrapped his arms around Seungyoon’s waist, which made Seungyoon slightly flustered, his heart rate picked up a little.

 

He brought Jinwoo all the way to his front door.

 

“You’re home, Jinwoo.” Seungyoon said turning his head as much as possible.

 

“Thanks” Jinwoo replied, but didn’t move am inch.

 

“Jeez” Seungyoon sighed and removed the helmet.

 

He helped Jinwoo to the door and rang the doorbell and brought his best apologetic face to the surface.

 

Jinwoo’s mum opened the door and her eyes fell on her son first, she sighed deeply before looking at Seungyoon.

 

“Good evening, Mrs. Kim. Sadly your son succumbed to the mood when the others showed up.” Seungyoon said to her.

 

She smiled softly “I knew it could happen, oh well, he’ll suffer tomorrow.” She sighed yet again.

 

“Jinwoo?” She leaned in towards him trying to get some sort of contact.

 

“heey, mum.” He slurred and smiled to the ground.

 

“Seungyoon, can you help me get him inside?” She asked looking at the other man.

 

“Certainly.” He said happily and dragged Jinwoo in the door.  

 

“Thank you.” She smiled at him and moved out of the way to let them pass.

 

Seungyoon hauled Jinwoo’s ass inside the house and up the hallway to his room.

 

He managed to get Jinwoo into his bed and he yanked his shoes off for him before he stepped back.

 

“Thank you” Jinwoo’s mother said, leaning against the doorframe.

 

“This child is having a rough time I think. I am very grateful that he has friends like you.” She said and patted Sungyoon on the back.

 

“Well, someone’s gotta look out for this naive idiot.” Seungyoon snorted and looked at Jinwoo who’s fallen asleep the moment his body had hit the mattress.

 

She laughed.

 

“I’ll get going then. Good night, Mrs. Kim” Seungyoon smiled at her and walked towards the door.

 

She followed him to the door and said good bye and thanked him again.

 

She watched as he biked away before she closed and locked the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Jinwoo groaned, placing a hand on his forehead.

 

“Fuck me” he moaned weakly and sat up in bed.

 

His head was throbbing painfully and he didn’t even want to wake up.

 

He looked to his window and saw that the sun was barely up meaning it was still early.

 

He checked the time and saw that it was just past five in the morning.

 

He got to his feet, stumbling as he went.

 

He went into the kitchen and found the painkillers in the cupboard; he threw it back and grimaced at the bitter taste.

 

He grabbed a glass of water and went back to his room.

 

He sat on the edge of his bed and drank the water.

 

He waited until seven before he went and took a shower.

 

When he came out his mother was making breakfast in the kitchen.

 

“I thought you said you wouldn’t drink last night.” She gave him a knowing look.

 

“Sorry, the others showed up and the mood just…” He trailed off as he sat down.

 

His mother laughed “I know, Seungyoon told me when he brought you back. You must thank him for bringing you home.” She said sternly.

 

“I will.” Jinwoo said just as a plate was put in front of him.

 

“Now eat up” She said and started putting food on the table.

 

He sighed thinking of what was coming.

 

“Don’t be so worried, Dr. Nam is a very skilled doctor!” His mother insisted while bustling about to get the last things placed on the table.

 

“Doesn’t make me any less nervous.” He mumbled under his breath.

 

As soon as they were done eating Jinwoo felt a little better.

 

“We gotta go now, Sweetheart.” His mother said at about quarter past eight and went to find her things.

 

Jinwoo sighed and wished he had an excuse to not go to the doctor’s appointment.

 

He sighed deeply and unenthusiastically got up and wandered towards the front door.

 

“Ready?” His mother asked as she put her coat on.

 

He checked if he had his phone and wallet on him – which he did.

 

“Yeah” He said in a low voice.

 

“Good. Now let’s go.” She waltzed out the door and Jinwoo followed.

 

Jinwoo felt anxious as they got closer to the clinic, he wasn’t afraid of needles, it was just the fact that he had to go to the doctor’s – since he was a bit sick of doctor’s at this point, and Dr. Nam was a little intimidating.

 

Once they got there Jinwoo swallowed hard, his throat was dry and it was a difficult thing to do.

 

He looked at the building where it lay peacefully between the trees.

 

He followed his mother inside with heavy steps and again Mrs. Park was at the reception desk.

 

“Good morning” she called as they came in.

 

“Morning, Mrs. Park.” His mother called and smiled brightly.

 

Jinwoo didn’t feel like smiling.

 

“I’ll notify the doctor that you’ve arrived” She said and picked up the phone.

 

She spoke into the phone and said that he was there, after that she just said “yes” a few times with that professional smile on her face.

 

“Mr. Kim, Dr. Nam is ready for you.” She called over the reception desk just as she hung up the phone.

 

Jinwoo felt his stomach churn and really didn’t want to go in.

 

“Mr. Kim?” Mrs. Park asked again.

 

“Yes, I’m going.” He grumbled and walked past the reception desk and into the hallway and followed the same rout as the day before.

 

Once he came to Dr. Nam’s office, the door was open, he knocked on the open door and entered.

 

Same as last time, Dr. Nam was sitting behind his desk looking smug.

 

“Ah, Mr. Kim. You got up alright I see.” He said coldly.

 

“Yeah.” He muttered and didn’t really look at the other man.

 

“Let’s get right to it then.” Dr. Nam said happily and got to his feet.

 

Jiwnoo noticed that Dr. Nam was taller than him, and he was lean but not lanky.

 

Dr. Nam lead the way into a side room where an examination table was prepped and Jinwoo could see the needles.

 

He gulped, feeling anxious being in the hands of Dr. Nam.

 

“Take of your shirt and lie down on your stomach, Mr. Kim” the doctor gestured towards the examination table.

 

Reluctantly Jinwoo went to the table and lay down, breathing heavily.

 

“Just relax, you won’t feel a thing” Dr. Nam reassured him, but his voice was still cold.

 

Jinwoo closed his eyes as he felt the other touch him.

 

“ _I can’t wait for this to be over with!_ ” He thought to himself.

 

“So, Mr. Kim, would you tell me more about this eye condition of yours?” Dr. Nam asked casually.

 

“Um… do I really have to?” Jinwoo asked uncertainly.

 

“It would help me in treating you if I knew more specific details.” Dr. Nam said as he kept putting needles in him.

 

“Um… it’s nothing bad. It just sometimes it just doesn’t… work? Like I can’t see at all for a few seconds and then it returns to normal as if nothing has happened. However, the longest has been a little over a minute, but it’s very annoying and is obviously not a good thing.” Jinwoo suddenly stopped himself, feeling rather embarrassed for talking so much.

 

“ _Why the hell am I blabbering?!”_  He cursed at himself, he turned his head to the side and looked cautiously over at Dr. Nam who didn’t seem bothered at all.

 

“Sorry for rambling.” Jinwoo muttered in a low voice.

 

“I wouldn’t be a very good doctor now if I didn’t take some time to listen to my patients” Dr. Nam gave a small, but soft smile.

 

Jinwoo was taken by surprise at how nice he suddenly looked, usually his face was blank and unreadable or he’d have an evil looking smirk.

 

“Uh… thanks” Jinwoo said uncertainly and cleared his throat.

 

“Well that’s all the needles, now you just have to lie here for a little while.” Dr. Nam said cheerfully.

 

“I’ll be in the next room if you need me.” He said pleasantly and walked out of the room.

 

“ _Jeez. Why do I ramble when I’m nervous… though it’s especially bad in front of people like him…_ ” Jinwoo thought to himself.

 

Jinwoo could hear the clock ticking, but he couldn’t see it no matter how much he tried to turn his head.

 

After a little while Jinwoo dozed off.

 

_Dr. Nam was standing over him, he had a furious look on his face._

 

_Jinwoo tried to take a step back, but he was unable to move and he couldn’t scream either._

 

_He felt the panic rise as he watched the furious man come closer and closer, his arms reached out and became large twitching claws that could tear Jinwoo to pieces._

 

Jinwoo shut his eyes and suddenly he woke as Dr. Nam shook his shoulder gently.

 

Jinwoo pulled away abruptly from the other man, who stared at him taken aback by the sudden motion.

 

“Mr. Kim? Are you alright? You dozed off for a few minutes.” Dr. Nam said calmly, and reached his hand out towards Jinwoo who stared at it; it was a perfectly normal hand.

 

“Mr. Kim?” Dr. Nam asked again, looking concerned as the man seemed completely catatonic.

 

Jinwoo took a deep breath “I- I’m fine. I just had a weird dream’s all.” He grumbled in a low voice and looked at the floor, too ashamed to look at Dr. Nam.

 

“Well, I took the freedom to end the treatment while you were sleeping so all the needles are out. If you should start to feel ill don’t hesitate to call.” Dr. Nam said and placed a hand on Jinwoo’s shoulder.

 

Jinwoo nodded without saying anything.

 

“Thank you” Jinwoo said flustered and got off the table, he got dressed and looked at Dr. Nam who gave him a small smile for a millisecond.

 

“Have a safe trip home.” Dr. Nam said as he showed Jinwoo out of his office.

 

“Thank you” Jinwoo said again, still feeling cautious as he left the room and wandered down the hallway.

 

When he came out his mother was staring at her phone and didn’t even notice that he’d returned.

 

“Mum” He said in a low voice, she looked up surprised.

 

“You’re done?” She asked then checked the time.

 

“Oh, I didn’t notice how much time had passed.” She laughed at herself, seemingly relieved.

 

Jinwoo arched an eyebrow at her and turned towards the reception desk.

 

“Mr. Kim.” Mrs. Park said with her usual, cheerful smile.

 

“How much do I have to pay?” He asked and pulled out his wallet.

 

“Just a moment” Mrs. Park said and started clicking away at her computer.

 

“Jinwoo, I’ll see you out in the car his mother called and went outside.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be out in just a sec.” He called after her just as he handed Mrs. Park a note and she opened the cash register and handed him back his change.

 

“I hope your health continues to be good, Mr. Kim.” She said to him as he turned to walk away.

 

“Thank you” He said, his eyes still on her while his body turned.

 

Once outside he stretched, he sighed deeply and was glad that the whole thing was over with.

 

Hopefully he wouldn’t have to go back.

 

He walked over to the car and saw that his mum was chatting on the phone.

 

He didn’t want to disturb her so he leaned against the side of the car and pulled out his own phone; That’s when he saw that he’d received a text from Seungyoon.

 

[“Hey, how did you feel when you woke up? You drank a fair amount last night.”]

 

[“Weren’t you supposed to look after me?”] He snorted to himself as he sent the text back.

 

The reply came in not long after.

 

[“Well you kept insisting it was fine and ordering in batch, it was hard to keep a toll on you.”]

 

[“Sorry, I was just so happy to be with everyone last night.”]

 

[“I get that. How’d the acupuncture go?”]

 

[“It wasn’t so bad. I fell asleep.”]

 

[“So he didn’t torture you?”]

 

Jinwoo snorted at the screen.

 

[“What?”]

 

[“Yesterday you said you were afraid that he’d torture you.”]

 

[“I was probably just nervous. But he does look like the S-type”]

 

[“Hahaha! I wouldn’t know. You coming by later?”]

 

[“Probably.”]

 

[“Cool!”]

 

Just as Jinwoo put his phone away movement in the corner of his eye made him look up.

 

To his astonishment he saw Mino wandering in big strides out of the forest and towards the entrance and disappear inside.

 

“ _What the…?_ ” Jinwoo whispered and moved forward unconsciously.

 

When he reached the door, the sign on it had been turned and it now said “closed”.

 

Jinwoo frowned and pushed the door, it was still open and went inside.

 

The reception room now seemed eerie; it was completely empty and Mrs. Park was nowhere to be seen.

 

He decided against calling out and walked back towards the door leading off to hall with the doctors’ offices.

 

Once he entered the hall he could hear voices, and he snuck in and walked as quietly as possible towards where the voices were coming from.

 

“… I don’t care Taehyun, you have to follow the law and the regulations of your sentence.” Mino said angrily.

 

“I haven’t stepped out of line, Mino.” Dr. Nam said coldly “I didn’t lay a hand on the boy to hurt him. I have pride in what I do!” he spat.

 

“Either way, if I hear anything about you hurting him I will not be so generous a second time around, I will see to that you are properly punished, if I have to drag you to the underworld myself!” Mino bellowed, his voice echoed down the hall.

 

“I don’t see why you are so obsessed with him. Kim Jinwoo is no-“ Dr. Nam said in a raised voice, his tone icy cold, but he was interrupted by Mino.

 

“Do not speak another word, Taehyun or you will be the victim of my wrath.” Mino snarled.

 

Jinwoo had gone as icy cold as Dr. Nam’s voice, it had pierced him like an icy wind in the middle of winter and he simply stood in the hall way frozen in place.

 

“ _Why are they talking about me?!_ ” he screamed internally.

 

Suddenly his phone started playing his ringtone, Jinwoo was brought out of his trance and he turned on his heel and ran like a bat out of hell.

 

He emerged on the outside and saw his mum standing outside the car with phone in hand.

 

“Where on earth did you go?” She asked loudly.

 

“Let’s just go, now.” He ran across the parking lot and threw himself into the car.

 

“Hurry!” He yelled at his mother how got in the car at a regular pace.

 

“What on earth, Jinwoo?” She asked, frowning at her son.

 

“Just go. Go!” He urged her, pleading that none of the two men had followed him outside.

 

As they pulled away Jinwoo kept an eye on the clinic doors, but saw no one.

 

Once they were out on the road again Jinwoo leaned back and sighed with relief.

 

“What on earth happened?!” His mother demanded.

 

“Sorry, I just got a little spooked that’s all.” Jinwoo said and clasped a hand to his heart.

 

What little of the conversation he’d heard was replaying inside his head, and he couldn’t stop himself from wondering what exactly was going on either because some parts didn’t even make any sense.

 

He stared out the window at the greenery passing by.

 

“ _Just what on earth is going on here?”_  he asked himself.

 

He suddenly started to think about the various odd things that had happened since his return and he looked at his mother, she was also keeping something from him, but he didn’t know what.

 

Everything was shrouded in mystery and Jinwoo was to scatter brained at the moment to think anymore.

 

He took a deep breath to clear his head.

 

Maybe Seungyoon could help him make some sense out of all this?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't spoil it for anyone now ;P


	8. Chapter 8

”Drop me off here, mum!” Jinwoo said suddenly as he saw the bar in the distance.

 

“What?!” She asked and hit the brakes and the car came to a stop at the side of the road.

 

“I’m going to the bar to see Seungyoon, see yah” He said as he got out of the car.

 

He waved at her as he closed the door.

 

He jogged along and hurried inside the bar.

 

He looked at the bar owner who greeted him as he came in.

 

“Is Seungyoon here?” He hurriedly asked the owner.

 

“No, his shift doesn’t start for another four hours.” He replied.

 

“Oh, OK. I’ll just call him then. Thank you.” Jinwoo said and waved at him.

 

He stepped back outside and pulled his phone from his pocket and found Seungyoon in his contacts and called him.

 

“Hel-“ Seungyoon said as he picked up, but Jinwoo interrupted him.

 

“Are you at home?” Jinwoo asked hurriedly.

 

“uh… yes.” Seungyoon replied uncertainly.

 

“I’m coming over!” Jinwoo said and hung up, not giving the other time to answer.

 

Jinwoo knocked on the door of Seungyoon’s place.

 

The door lock clicked and the handle turned as Seungyoon opened the door; he rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned.

 

“Were you still sleeping?” Jinwoo asked surprised.

 

“Well yeah… I had the late shift” Seungyoon grumbled and stepped aside to let the other in.

 

Jinwoo marched inside and started pacing back and forth in Seungyoon’s apartment.

 

“Seriously, will you stop moving so much?” Seungyoon slumped down on the sofa.

 

“My mother is hiding something from me.” Jinwoo said, but he didn’t stop pacing.

 

“What?” Seungyoon looked at him, but didn’t waste energy on having his eyes follow the other.

 

“I can tell that she’s hiding something from me, she’s been acting weird…” Jinwoo trailed off as he tried to piece things together in his mind.

 

“Weird?” Seungyoon frowned at him. “She seemed pretty normal to me when I delivered your drunk ass home… on the other hand maybe she was too calm…” He fell silent, feinting that he was deep in thought.

 

“No, but the other day when I got lost in the forest…” He began but Seungyoon cut in with a snide comment.

 

“So like you…” he chuckled.

 

Jinwoo stopped and glared at him for a second, Seungyoon only beamed at him.

 

“When I called her and told her I was at the big shrine she freaked!” Jinwoo waved his arms around animatedly to put proper emphasis on what he was saying.

 

“Your right, that sounds weird, but are you sure you aren’t blowing things up?” Seungyoon sat up and gave him a berating look.

 

“I’m not blowing things up, she was screaming at me through my phone.” He said and joined the other on the sofa.

 

He leaned back and sighed deeply.

 

“Well, she is worried about you.” Seungyoon leaned back as well and the two stared into space for a few moments.

 

“There’s also one more thing…” Jinwoo looked down at his hands which he brought together.

 

“Un?” Seungyoon asked calmly and looked at the other’s hunched back.

 

“Remember I talked about Mino right?” Jinwoo asked.

 

“Yeah, your mystery friend who up and left you when you fainted.” Seungyoon said sarcastically.

 

“And you know Dr. Nam right?” Jinwoo continued ignoring the other man’s slander.

 

“Sure, by reputation only though.” Seungyoon fiddled with his feet and pursed his lips.

 

“Well when I was done and about to leave I saw Mino walking into the clinic. So I followed him and when I got inside everything seemed abandoned.” He took a breath to calm himself.

 

“So I went in and I heard them talking… and they were talking about me, and talking about Dr. Nam breaking the law or something… and Mino said he would punish him… the way they were talking to each other was also really scary.” Jinwoo hadn’t dared to look at Seungyoon while he’d been talking, and the other hadn’t said anything either.

 

He took a deep breath, keeping his eyes forward.

 

“There’s some weird shit going on here…” Jinwoo said in a low voice, feeling anxious.

 

H e looked to Seungyoon for support.

 

“It’s weird alright…” Seungyoon said, he didn’t appear to believe Jinwoo.

 

After a long while Jinwoo felt restless and annoyed that the other was still just sitting there.

 

“Well? Say something!” He demanded and turned to stare at Seungyoon.

 

“Well, what on earth should I say? This all sounds crazy!” Seungyoon said in a loud voice and stared wide eyed back.

 

“I know, but it did happen.” Jinwoo insisted.

 

Seungyoon sighed and stared at Jinwoo who looked away and shook his head.

 

“Are you sure? Can you be certain you didn’t imagine it?” Seungyoon grumbled.

 

Jinwoo felt rage bubble up from within.

 

“You don’t believe me?!” He spat.

 

“Jinwoo, what you’re talking about sounds like magic and spirits and monsters… and those things aren’t real.” Seungyoon pleaded with his friend who looked pissed.

 

“No, Mino is real, and you said so yourself you’ve known about Dr. Nam for a long time.” Jinwoo started wandering again.

 

“But I’ve never seen any of them, and every time you’ve said that Mino was there I’ve never seen him.” Seungyoon said calmly.

 

Jinwoo groaned.

 

All of this was giving him a headache.

 

“What should I do then?” Jinwoo asked feeling hopless.

 

“Well, you don’t have to go back to the Doctor anymore, right? So why worry?” Seungyoon said calmly, trying to soothe his worried friend.

 

“Why worry?!” Jinwoo spat angrily throwing his arms out with frustration.

 

“They were talking about crimes and people being punished! And they were talking about me!” Jinwoo waved his arms about, desperately hoping the other man would agree with him and try and help.

 

“Relax, Jinwoo. You probably just misunderstood.” Seungyoon’s eyes were filled with pity as they looked at Jinwoo.

Jinwoo could feel the frustration growing, he’d thought that he could rely on Seungyoon, but the man didn’t seem to want to believe him either.

 

Jinwoo glared at him for a few seconds before he violently broke their eye contact.

 

“I thought you…” his voice trailed off and he felt so frustrated that he could cry.

 

“Jinwoo…” Seungyoon’s voice was sympathetic.

 

Seungyoon got up and moved closer to the other man.

 

As he got close Jinwoo pulled away.

 

“Forget it.” Jinwoo said in a chocked voice.

 

He brushed Seungyoon’s hand aside and went for the door.

 

“Jinwoo, don’t leave. I didn’t me-“ Seungyoon began, but Jinwoo didn’t care.

 

After shutting the door behind him he walked briskly down the road.

 

He huffed angrily with a tight feeling in his chest as he stomped along.

 

He stopped at the end of the road, panting from walking too fast.

 

He looked up to his right and saw the forest with its tall trees, leaves dancing in the light breeze.

 

“If no one’s going to help me, I guess I’ve got to help myself.” Jinwoo snarled darkly and started marching off in the direction of the forest.

 

He found the main trail, and saw the sign pointing him  in the right direction.

 

He started walking, he didn’t look around to see what was going on around him he only looked straight ahead.

 

The prospect of defying his mother and the possible consequences were far from his mind, and he strode a long without his eyes straying from the path ahead.

 

He came to a crossroads with a sign and the stared at the words “Main shrine” for a moment before he took a deep breath and walked in the direction the arrow was pointing.

 

After walking for a short while he arrived at the foot of the hill, he looked up and saw some parts of the shrine over it.

 

He walked up the steps and stood at the top looking at the building in front of him.

 

There wasn’t a soul to be seen, he looked from side to side, and felt some of his adrenaline leave his pumped body.

 

Suddenly feeling very tired he began taking deep calming breaths and walked over to a bench, where he sat down to relax.

 

He looked around again, the only movement was in the trees and grass moving gently in the wind.

 

He leaned back, resting on his hands he tilted his head up and looked at the canopy above.

 

“Maybe he isn’t here…?” Jinwoo grumbled, but as soon as he said it he heard a weird noise.

He sat up straight abruptly and looked around, but he saw nothing and no one.

 

“What the hell?” He asked in a dark voice, still looking around.

 

He got to his feet, and slowly made his way around the building.

 

But he found no one.

 

He kept his eyes on a statue as he turned the rest of his body around to walk back to the bench.

 

“What are you doing here?” Mino’s dark voice was close to him, and his head snapped back around and he was staring straight at the other man.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Jinwoo stared at Mino.

 

The other man’s eyes seemed to pierce right through him.

 

Jinwoo was taken aback by the man’s overbearing presence.

 

In fact, as he stood there with Mino in front of him he realized that it would probably be wise to be a bit weary of the man in regards to the conversation he’d overheard earlier.

 

“I…” Jinwoo began and took a step back, making Mino squint at him.

 

“I just came to talk to you” Jinwoo finished, eyeing the other man closely.

 

Mino stared at him for a long moment before he looked away and grumbled “You should leave.” He said and looked towards the stairs they’d gone down last time and took a step forward.

 

“NO!” Jinwoo exclaimed, throwing his hand up to place on Mino’s chest to stop him, but Mino’s eyes grew big and instead of taking a step forward he threw himself back and away from Jinwoo’s hand.

 

Mino gave him a sideways glance as he pulled away.

 

“Why do you keep doing that?” Jinwoo asked, he was so frustrated with the man’s avoidance.

 

“I… you… you might get hurt” He found some composure and straightened up again.

 

Jinwoo raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Why do you keep saying things like this?” He asked and took a step closer.

 

Mino frowned sourly and turned his face away.

 

Jinwoo felt even more annoyed, he’d forgotten all about being mad at his mother for keeping secrets or Seungyoon for not believing him, and forgotten all about being scared of Mino because of what he’d overheard.

 

He closed the gap between them in a few, determined strides and reached up and grabbed Mino’s head, forcing him to face him.

 

Mino’s eyes grew big, even bigger than before.

 

He violently pulled away to get out of Jinwoo’s touch.

 

He threw all caution to the wind “Why did you threaten Dr. Nam? Why did you mention my name?” His eyes were focused on Mino’s, they darted all over his face in shock.

 

“So it was you?” Mino whispered.

 

“You came just as I was about to leave, I saw you, so I followed you.” Jinwoo didn’t turn away and maintained eye contact.

 

Mino stared at him.

 

“Just forget you ever heard it” he begged in a low voice.

 

“No can do. There are way too many things that are off and weird in my life right now and the fact that you know Dr. Nam, who seems to dislike me _a lot_ despite never having met me before, and the fact that you were having that weird conversation about punishments and laws or whatnot and my name came up.” Jinwoo drew a few steady breaths “Along with my mother keeping something from me… I can’t help but want everyone to stop lying and keeping things from me!” Jinwoo was out of breath, but he felt a little better from his second run in with an anger induced adrenaline kick.

 

Mino said nothing and simply stared at him.

 

Jinwoo kept breathing heavily, he looked up at Mino who’d yet to say anything.

 

“Well?” Jinwoo pestered him, fixing him with an angry glare.

 

“Jinwoo, please don’t do this to me, to yourself.” Mino pleaded.

 

“Do what?” Jinwoo snarled and reached out for Mino again, but the man assertively brushed his hand aside.

 

Mino looked pained, and his brow was furrowed as he seemed to be trying to find a way out.

 

“Mino!” Jinwoo took an aggressive step forward yet again.

 

Mino’s brow furrowed even more.

 

“I can’t do it today. If I do it might cause irreversible damage…” He seemed to be talking only to himself.

 

“What the hell are you talking about?!” Jinwoo bellowed, scaring some crows out of the nearby trees.

 

Mino bit his lip in frustration.

 

“Crap.” Mino turned on his heel and walked away, but Jinwoo came after him, after he made it there, he wasn’t going to let the other get away.

 

“Wait!” Jinwoo followed the other man, and was right on his heel.

 

Mino made for the back of the shrine and towards what looked like a side entrance.

 

“Just wai-“ Jinwoo began and ran in front of him and stood between Mino and the door.

 

“Move” Mino asked sternly.

 

“No.” Jinwoo retorted his arms out to each side to block the man form passing by him.

 

“Move, Jinwoo.” Mino glared at him and took a defiant step forward.

 

“Nope.” Jinwoo raised his eyebrows at the man, who pursed his lips together for an instant before he started forward.

 

Mino knocked into Jinwoo, who latched on and they fell back.

 

“Crap!” Mino gasped and suddenly made some maneuver in mid air so that Jinwoo landed and rolled a few times away from the shrine.

 

Once they stopped Jinwoo was lying on top of Mino who was breathing heavily.

 

Jinwoo looked up at the other man’s face; again he was struck by how handsome the other was.

 

Despite himself, Jinwoo just could not be afraid of Mino.

 

Mino opened his eyes and the two gazed at each other for a moment before Mino averted his gaze by abruptly tuning his head.

 

Jinwoo felt flustered all of a sudden, and he could feel his heart picking up the pace.

 

He could feel Mino breathing, his chest rising and collapsing under him, he gulped, his eyes darted to take in all of the man’s features.

 

“Well… aren’t you cozy…” the words penetrated the silence and Jinwoo jumped to his feet.

 

Mino sat up simultaneously and he and Jinwoo stared at the other man who stood at the top of the stairs, his arms crossed and scowling at the two.

 

Taehyun looked from Jinwoo to Mino, his eyes and posture spoke for him as he stood rooted and said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my... I'm sorry guys for the short chapter, also for posting it late... 
> 
> Thing is up until chapter 7 (and a half...) I had them written long before publishing, it was so that I had something going while I was doing my paper... Now that I don't have anything lined up things are taking a little longer, also as the plot is escalating, and while I know how I want this story to end I don't know how to get to that ending while tying up all the strings of the story. Thankfully I have my friend who's been helping me sort out my thoughts so I now have a direction...
> 
> I hope this wasn't too disappointing... see you in a week


	10. Chapter 10

”Taehyun” Mino grumbled and got to his feet.

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked as he moved forward.

 

“You don’t have to protect him, I’m not going to do anything on sacred ground…” Taehyun leered at Mino who’d moved to stand between Taehyun and Jinwoo, blocking the latter.

 

“OK. What the hell is going on here?!” Jinwoo bellowed as he walked forward, but now Mino was the one that stopped him by raising his arm and catching Jinwoo.

 

“I would’ve thought you smarter, Kim  Jinwoo.” Taehyun said sarcastically, tilting his head to the side.

 

Jinwoo felt the rage bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Why you-!” He started forward, but Mino grabbed him and pulled him back.

 

“Taehyun, leave. Whatever you want to talk about we can do it later!” Mino snarled, his brow furrowed and his jaw tight.

 

“Why should I, this has as much to do with him so he could very well stay and take the blame…” Taehyun drawled on, looking at his hands nonchalantly.

 

“What?” Jinwoo looked up at Mino.

 

“For fucks sake, Taehyun. He is not to blame! But if you don’t stop yapping…” Mino bellowed in a low voice that made icy chills run up Jinwoo’s spine.

 

“Or what? You’ll drag me down to the underworld and let the demon’s deal with me? At this point you’re at as much risk of breaking the law as I am.” Taehyun laughed.

 

“What the hell are you going on about?!” Jinwoo broke free from Mino’s grip and walked in front of him.

 

“What law?!” His eyes were filled with doubt as he looked at the man he’d just felt like he could trust.

 

“I’m doing this for your own good” Mino said through gritted teeth, though he didn’t look at him.

 

Jinwoo couldn’t wrap his head around what was going down.

 

“Taehyun, I want you to leave!” Mino snarled at the man.

 

Taehyun raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“You’re telling me to leave? Seriously? After I came all this way to see you?” Taheyun was speaking sarcastically again, he took a step towards them.

 

Mino grabbed Jinwoo and threw him behind him again.

 

“Now now. Don’t be so violent, you might end up hurting him…” Taehyun clicked his tongue disapprovingly before he smirked.

 

Mino glared at the other man, who seemed like he couldn’t care less.

 

“Mino, what the hell is going on?!” Jinwoo asked while grabbing onto the man’s shoulder.

 

Once his hand gripped Mino his hand felt tingly and then the sharp pain shot through his arm and down his spine.

 

“Ow!!” He exclaimed loudly and let go of Mino and retracted his hand, taking a step back and looking at his hand.

 

Mino turned to look at him, he’d gone awfully pale.

 

“See, it’s because you’re so riled up you ended up hurting him. It’s fairly poor manners to feed off of him now before the contract conditions need to be met.” Taehyun blabbered on, waving his hands around like some ballerina while walking towards the other two.

 

Mino seemed shocked; he stared at Jinwoo’s hand and took, uncertain, quick glances at his face.

 

Since Mino wouldn’t talk and it seemed as if Taehyun would.

 

Jinwoo let go of his hand and stood up straight to face him.

 

“Oh, you’re quite courageous” the other noted, he actually seemed impressed.

 

Jinwoo puffed his chest up, took a deep breath before he faced Taehyun.

 

“Someone needs to tell me what the fuck is going on here. Right. Now!” he bellowed, his hands tight fists by his side and his shoulders shaking with every word.

 

Taehyun smirked and laughed through his nose.

 

The man inspected his nails carefully as he took another casual step forwards.

 

“Taehyun, don’t you dare say a word.” Mino snarled from behind Jinwoo.

 

Jinwoo turned his head as much as possible and glared at Mino.

 

He looked at Taehyun again, the man smirked as they made eye contact.

 

“Shouldn’t you ask your _loving_ mother to tell you?” the emphasis was sarcastic along with the look he threw at Jinwoo.

 

“It’s fairly bad taste if you ask me to reveal such _profound_ secrets…” Taehyun drawled and looked at the shrine.

 

“Taehyun, I’m warning you!” Mino spat angrily and Jinwoo could almost feel the anger radiating off of him.

 

“Wait, so whatever is going on here and whatever my mum is keeping from me are connected?” Jinwoo stared at Taehyun.

 

The man smiled at him “Clever boy” he leered.

 

“But-?” Jinwoo began but Taehyun interrupted him.

 

“Bad taste, child” he said shortly as he walked past Jinwoo.

 

“Taehyun, you’ve said quite enough!” Mino towered over them both in rage, though Taehyun didn’t seem bothered.

 

“I haven’t actually said anything…” He pointed out and gestured towards Jinwoo.

 

Jinwoo stood practically frozen in place.

 

How could the secret his mother had been keeping and whatever the hell was going on between Mino and Taehyun be connected?

 

It was true that his mother had seemed oddly adamant that he not visit the shrine, but he’d blown it off because he thought the shrine was a ruin and therefore dangerous, plus, he could’ve gotten lost I the forest.

 

“What the hell!?” Jinwoo exclaimed and clutched at his forehead as a dull throbbing started to appear as he tried to wring his mind of information.

 

 “Jinwoo, you need to stop thinking about it.” Mino demanded.

 

Jinwoo turned around in anger “What? Why? All this weird shit has been happening lately, and none of it makes any sense! Of course I’m going to keep thinking about it!” Jinwoo threw his arms out in frustration.

 

Taehyun came back and made half a circle around Jinwoo before he stopped in front of him and brought his hand up to the man’s face, he gripped Jinwoo’s chin between his fingers.

 

He brought his other hand up and stroked the side of Jinwoo’s face; all the while Jinwoo’s eyes were growing big trying to decipher what the other was thinking.

 

“Taehyun” Mino snarled and walked up and was about to grab Taehyun’s arm when the man let his hand fall to his side.

 

“Jinwoo!!” the loud yell cut through the tense atmosphere like a knife through butter, but Taehyun and Mino looked very startled.

 

“Taehyun!” Mino said in a panic struck but hushed voice.

 

“Shit!” Taehyun hissed and stepped aside and behind Jinwoo.

 

Seungyoon came up the stairs, he looked ruffled as if he’d been running; his face flushed and he seemed to be panting.

 

Jinwoo stared at his friend who he’d left suddenly in a fit of anger.

 

“ _He must’ve been worried_ …” Jinwoo thought to himself, he sighed and felt a little guilty for just disappearing on him.

 

“Jinwoo!” Seungyoon called again and looked around.

 

At one point he looked directly at Jinwoo, but seemed to be looking straight through him.  

 

“Wha-? Seungyoon?” Jinwoo called.

 

“He can’t see you.” Mino said in a low voice.

 

“What?!” Jinwoo’s voice was shaky; he stared wide eyed at his friend who clearly couldn’t see him.

 

“How?” He whispered.

 

“Taehyun put up a mirage. Basically we’re invisible right now.” Mino continued in a monotonous tone.

 

Jinwoo looked back at the two who were standing behind him; He made eye contact with Mino, when he looked at Taehyun the man was staring straight at Seungyoon, seemingly oddly transfixed.

 

“Shit. He isn’t here either…” Seungyoon sucked on his lower lip and scratched the back of his head in frustration.

 

“Maybe I should contact the police?” Seungyoon said to himself and looked around once more.

 

“Crap...” Jinwoo mumbled, he couldn’t let him do such a thing,.

 

“I’ll call his mum again and ask if he’s returned first.” He reasoned aloud with himself and pulled his phone out.

 

“Mino, he can’t call the police” Jinwoo hissed in a hushed voice.

 

“I agree.” Was all Mino said before he turned to Taehyun who was still frozen on the spot.

 

“Taehyun.” Mino urged, but there was no response.

 

“Taehyun!” Mino spat, he reached out and touched the man’s arm and Taehyun seemed to snap out of it.

 

 “Taehyun you need to break Jinwoo out of the mirage or that one will call the police.” Mino urged.

 

Taehyun shook his head and raised his hand slightly.

 

Suddenly Jinwoo noticed a small pressure he hadn’t noticed earlier and he felt as if a light breeze swept over him.

 

“Seungyoon!” Jinwoo called.

 

The man looked up and saw him the phone stuck to his ear.

 

“Oh.. Uh… No, I found him Mrs. Kim.” Was all he said staring at Jinwoo before he put the phone down and hung up.

 

“Jinwoo… where the hell did you come from?” Seungyoon frowned at him.

 

“Never mind that. Why on earth did you come looking for me?” He tried to distract the other.

 

“Ah, because you stormed off in such a rage I figured you might walk about blindly and get lost.” He shrugged, still holding his phone.

 

“Why’d you come here?” Jinwoo asked, he was curious, he couldn’t remember talking about Mino or the shrine in combination.

 

“Oh, I called your mum and asked her where you could be or if she knew where you’d met someone new recently. She let slip that you’d encountered a stranger here, so I chanced it.” Seungyoon answered honestly and with a small shrug.

 

“Well, you’ve found me.” Jinwoo chanted awkwardly.

 

“Let’s go.” He added brashly and stormed forward and grabbed the man’s shoulder and lead him off down the stairs again.

 

Jinwoo turned to look, but saw only air where he was sure Mino and Taehyun were standing.

 

“ _Don’t freak out. Don’t freak out!”_ He urged himself as he walked together with Seungyoon who was chatting about one thing or another.

 

As the shrine disappeared from sight as it was swallowed by the top of the hill and was shrouded by the trees, Jinwoo looked back one last time before it disappeared from sight completely.

 

His mind was abuzz, he couldn’t process things properly and the throbbing pain that had started earlier was growing stronger, he decided to focus on Seungyoon and clear his mind of whatever was going on.

 

He figured if he took some time to think things over he could probably figure something out, he just had to take a step back to think things through.

 

But for now he had more than enough to occupy him by focusing on Seungyoon, he figured he’d get home first before he let the information flood his mind.

 

Maybe he’d even sleep on it.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! On schedule again! Hopefully the next chapter will also be on time ...
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Comments are love! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Jinwoo sat on the edge of his bed, his brain still buzzing like crazy.

 

He’d followed Seungyoon to the bar and left him there and walked back home to find his house empty with a note on the kitchen table telling him that his mother had gone to the mainland to shop and visit a friend and would return the following day.

 

He called her and she was very relieved that Seungyoon had found him and that he was now safe, he even promised not to leave on any more adventures, at least until she came back.

 

He got up and walked into the living room and sat down in front of the TV without turning it on.

 

He sat there, feeling his head pound, so he got up and went to get some painkillers and a glass of water.

 

He returned, and sat down and leaned back.

 

“I say, you lead a relaxed life…”

 

Jinwoo bolted up and turned his head so fast he could’ve given himself whiplash.

 

Taehyun sat next to him his pointing fingers and thumb pressed together and supporting his chin while his other fingers were folded.

 

“Jesus, you almost scared me to death!” Jinwoo wheezed, clutching at his chest.

 

“You deserve it.” Taehyun said, his face didn’t change as he said it.

 

“What the hell did I do?!” Jinwoo yelled.

 

Taehyun gave him a sideways glance.

 

“Anyways” He avoided the subject completely.

 

“I’m here to ask you something.” Taehyun continued looking straight ahead again.

 

Jinwoo sighed “What?”.

 

“That… friend of yours…” He began, he almost sounded uncertain.

 

“Seungyoon?” Jinwoo frowned as he looked at the man sitting next to him.

 

“Seungyoon…” Taehyun mumbled, obviously just repeating it to himself.

 

 “Why are you curious about him?” Jinwoo asked puzzled.

 

“What?” Taehyun looked at him.

 

“Why are you so curious about Seungyoon?” Jinwoo repeated, he remembered that Seungyoon at least had no knowledge of Taehyun, so why the case would be completely opposite for the other, he couldn’t help but be curious.

 

“It… It’s nothing!” Taehyun insisted, but his cheeks seemed to flush.

 

Jinwoo frowned yet again.

 

“Whatever.” Jinwoo felt tired and he didn’t feel like interrogating the other for something seemingly stupid.

 

Taheyun returned the frown and as he looked away he sighed.

 

“Augh! My head hurts!” Jinwoo complained and lay back down.

 

“Stop thinking then…” Taehyun suggested without giving JInwoo as much as a glance.

 

“Has anyone ever told you you’re a cold bastard?” Jinwoo snarled at him with his eyes shut.

 

“Not in those exact words, no.” Taehyun retorted calmly.

 

“Well at least you’re honest.” Jinwoo snorted, brining his hand up to his face to massage his temples.

 

Taehyun said nothing and the two simply sat in silence.

 

“Is that why you came here?” Jinwoo asked in a low voice.

 

“Hm?” Taehyun replied absentmindedly.

 

“Just to ask about Seungyoon?” Jinwoo continued he turned his head and saw about half of the other man’s face.

 

He watched as the other man’s jaw tightened.

 

“Ah…” Taehyun sighed loudly “ Well… it’s important to keep an eye on possible… problems… I should go now” he said nonchalantly and got to his feet.

 

Jinwoo raised his brows and watched as the man walked towards the door.

 

“Wait…” Jinwoo said abruptly and stood up.

 

“What do you mean problem, you’re not going to hurt him are you?” Jinwoo felt a little panicked thinking what this supposed criminal or former criminal, he still had to figure this out, could be capable of hurting his friend.

 

“ _Hurt_ him?!” Taehyun seemed shocked at the very idea.

 

The look on the man’s face was puzzling to Jinwoo.

 

“Well, that time, when I overheard your conversation with Mino he said something about a punishment…” Jinwoo tread cautiously, he didn’t know what the man was capable of.

 

Taehyun turned to look at him, and Jinwoo couldn’t read his facial expression at all.

 

Suddenly Taehyun frowned and looked away.

 

“It’s best if I leave” He said simply, his voice flat.

 

“Wait!” Jinwoo reached out to stop him, his hand closed on the sleeve of Taehyun’s jacket and suddenly Jinwoo felt the ground disappear underneath his feet and his body was jerked violently form side to side, he held on tight to Taehyun and suddenly they came to an abrupt holt and Jinwoo fell to the ground and he twisted his foot as he collapsed onto the damp forest ground.

 

“Stupid human!” Taehyun bellowed sitting up straight clutching the side of his head.

 

“Wha-? What happened? Where are we?!” Jinwoo asked in a high pitched voice, he looked around at the dark forest that surrounded them, looked to the canopies above; they were so dense they hardly let any light in.

 

Taehyun got to his feet and dusted himself off.

 

“Look at what you’ve done!” Taehyun snarled at him.

 

“Me? How could I do this?!” Jinwoo asked incredulously, he threw his arms out and gestured to everything around them.

 

“If you hadn’t grabbed me, I wouldn’t have steered off course!” He retorted wildly.

 

“What? Look I’ve no idea what just happened, how did we end up here?!” Jinwoo’s head was starting to ache again.

 

Taehyun groaned in frustration.

 

“I knew it, it was always a bad idea to meddle with you…” He grumbled and shot Jinwoo an icy glare.

 

“Well fuck you to!” Jinwoo snarled back.

 

“Excuse me?!” Taehyun puffed up his chest and took a threatening step towards the other man.

 

“Why do you keep blaming me all the time?!” Jinwoo was also getting frustrated.

 

“Why? Why, because you are always at fault!” Taehyun jabbed a pointy finger at him.

 

“What the hell did I do?!” Jinwoo shot back, the adrenaline pumping through his body urging him into attack.

 

“First of all, you were born!” Taehyun yelled.

 

“That’s not my fault!” Jinwoo retorted.

 

Taehyun grew angrier.

 

“True, those wretched parents of yours!” Taehyun continued.

 

“My parents again? What could they possibly have done?! They’re much older than you, and…” Jinwoo began but he was cut off by an angry Taehyun.

 

“Older than me?!” He yelled at the top of his lunges, his eyes almost popping out of their sockets.

 

“You can’t be much older than me!” Jinwoo proclaimed pressing his palm to his chest.

 

“Dear child, I am hundreds of years old!” Taehyun exclaimed in anger.

 

“What?” Jinwoo’s adrenaline kick dried out, it was like getting drenched in cold water.

 

“You heard me! I’ve lived for hundreds of years. I knew your grandmother and her mother as well! I’ve seen this country through war, disaster and whatnot and yet you, you sniveling brat dear to challenge me?!” Taehyun took another step towards Jinwoo who shrank back in shock.

 

Taehyun raised his hand and reached for Jinwoo, his fingers started to change colour and shape, soon they were talons reaching for Jinwoo; they came closer and closer to his face.

 

Jinwoo only saw the sharp claws as they closed in on him, his head was throbbing and he was so scared he couldn’t move.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Jinwoo could see the talons coming towards him, and it all seemed like some obscure dream; as if he’d had a similar experience before.

 

His body felt frozen but he fell back just as his head started throbbing like crazy.

 

Jinwoo clasped at his head with a scream of pain as he fell to the ground, and there was an almost equally loud yell as someone came flying out amongst the trees.

 

Jinwoo saw the talons abruptly being pulled away from him as if someone had roundhouse kicked Taehyun to the ground; he saw it all in slow motion as a loud ringing penetrated his ears.

 

He continued to scream and groan in pain, his hands ravaging his scull to try and deal with the pain.

 

“Jinwoo!!” Someone yelled, but Jinwoo’s consciousness was leaving him and his vision was blurry.

 

Darkness appeared at the edge of his vision, like going into a tunnel the darkness overtaking everything.

 

The last thing he saw was a blurry face and a pair of arms lifting him, but the voice was muffled as if behind a thick glass, he couldn’t understand what the person was saying.

 

He could feel himself being carried away just as he passed out.

 

*

 

Jinwoo woke with a throbbing pain in his head.

 

He reached up and touched his head with his fingertips as if his cranium was as fragile as he felt.

 

“Jinwoo!” Seungyoon exclaimed in a strained voice.

 

“Don’t yell, please.” Jinwoo begged in a low groan.

 

“Sorry.” Seungyoon whispered.

 

The man came in close and brought Jinwoo water.

 

“How did I end up here?” Jinwoo asked after a few moments.

 

He realized he was lying on Seungyoon’s couch-bed.

 

Seungyoon didn’t say anything, and Jinwoo started to worry if he had indeed imagined the whole thing.

 

“Actually, Mino came to the bar, carrying you and asked me to take care of you.” Seungyoon looked very uncertain, as if he couldn’t really believe what he himself was saying.

 

“Mino?” Jinwoo couldn’t remember seeing Mino, however he did recall being _saved_ If that was the right word for it.

 

“That guy, he’s really scary though…” Seungyoon continued.

 

“What?” Jinwoo looked sideways at the man.

 

“You don’t think he’s scary?” Seungyoon asked incredulously.

 

Jinwoo closed his eyes, his head was still throbbing, he opened them again and looked at his friend.

 

“No, not really…” Jinwoo mumbled.

 

“Are you sure your head is alright?” Seungyoon stared at Jinwoo with big eyes.

 

“You’ve already asked me that…” Jinwoo complained rubbing his temples with his fingers.

 

“Well, Mino is definitely real…” Seungyoon concluded aloud.

 

“Yes? Your point?” Jinwoo was feeling very tired and he really just wanted to rest.

 

“Well… I dunno… he wouldn’t tell me what happened to you, he simply told me to take care of you before he hoisted you into my arms and left without another word.” Seungyoon looked at the watch on the wall.

 

“You’ve been out for three hours…” He said calmly.

 

“Seriously?” Jinwoo removed his hand from his face and stared at ceiling of Seungyoon’s room.

 

Jinwoo let his mind wander back to the dark forest, his head throbbed and he groaned with displeasure.

 

He thought about Taehyun, about his hands turning into talons, but what had him was the sense of déjà vu.

 

He replayed it in his mind; the hands transforming before his eyes and reaching for him.

 

His head pulsated and he opened his eyes and looked at Seungyoon.

 

Come to think of it, this whole mess right now was because Taehyun had wanted something to do with Seungyoon.

 

“Are you OK?” He asked outright.

 

“Me?” Seungyoon looked puzzled.

 

“Nothing, odd’s happened right?” Jinwoo frowned at him.

 

“Like what?” Seungyoon frowned at him.

 

“I dunno, have you seen anyone, besides Mino, that you’ve never seen before?” Jinwoo urged.

 

“Not that I can think of…” he looked thoughtful for a moment.

 

“Why?” He added abruptly.

 

Jinwoo was slightly taken aback “No reason.” He said a bit too quickly, Seungyoon eyed him suspiciously.

 

“I can’t believe you, Jinwoo.” He said darkly.

 

“Earlier today you come storming in here, you run off in a fit, I find you in a place you’ve never been before, and a few hours later this scary looking stranger shows up with you in his arms and hands you over and leaves… and now you ask me whether I’ve seen anyone else that I haven’t seen before? I’m not stupid, Jinwoo.” Seungyoon glared at him.

 

Jinwoo fell silent for a moment contemplating how what to say.

 

“Look, I’m just a bit on edge ok?” Jinwoo attempted, he eyed the other carefully monitoring his reactions.

 

“I get that…” Seungyoon grumbled, turning away and leaning back against the edge of the bed.

 

“But… what happened?” Seungyoon looked back at him again.

 

Jinwoo felt a slight wave of panic come over him.

 

Should he tell Seungyoon everything or should he keep it to himself?

 

He frowned and bit his lip.

 

“What?” Seungyoon turned around to face him, he even scooted closer.

 

Jinwoo felt a bit intimidated and averted his gaze.

 

“I was just walking around outside and I fainted, I guess Mino found me.” Jinwoo lied.

 

If Taehyun’s problem was people knowing, so keeping it a secret from Seungyoon had to protect him.

 

“Well, if that’s the case I suggest you don’t wander around alone from now on.” Seungyoon gave him a meaningful look as if warning him in an I-know-better-than-you.

 

“Shut up!” Jinwoo groaned feeling annoyed and he reached out to slap his friend in the head.

 

“What about work?” Jinwoo propped himself up on his elbow to look at Seungyoon.

 

“Ah, when Mino showed up with you Boss told me to take the rest of the day off to take care of you. Your mum dropped by earlier so he knew that she went to the mainland.” Seungyoon got to his feet and walked over to the kitchen.

 

“Think you can stomach some food?” He asked while looking through his cabinets.

 

“Dunno…” Jinwoo mumbled, he didn’t feel queasy or anything.

 

“How about some porridge?” The other suggested throwing him a quick glance.

 

“Sure.” Jinwoo sat up, his head felt groggy and he held his hand to his face.

 

After they’d eaten the porridge they both went to sleep.

 

Though he’d barely been awake for an hour after being out for three he, surprisingly, fell asleep mere seconds after his head hit the pillow.

 

*

 

_The branches were dancing as if caught by a violent wind, but Jinwoo couldn’t hear even the rustle of leaves._

_He looked around, everything seemed so big; he didn’t know where he was, but as he looked back he saw the sign pointing to the shrine in the distance between waving branches._

_He faced forward and was just about to take a step and suddenly he stood face to face with Taehyun; however he was much taller, almost as if he, Jinwoo, was a kid._

_Taehyun looked at his hands; they were shaped like claws and what would be the top of his hand and the wrist was clad in what looked like feathers._

_Jinwoo stared the man up and down; in Taehyun’s eyes there was a savage rage and they were focused on him._

_Taehyun took a step forward, Jinwoo a step back raising his arms in front of him to stop the other from getting to his face._

_Taehyun’s face broke into a twisted smile as he raised his fanged hand; he brought it swinging down and Jinwoo just managed to escape the blow, but he fell down and started using his feet to desperately push himself away from the man._

_But Taehyun was faster and he towered over Jinwoo who screamed soundlessly._

_Suddenly Mino appeared behind Jinwoo, flying at Taehyun and pushing him over end._

_Jinwoo knew he was crying as Mino fought off a raging Taehyun who only seemed to grow angrier at Mino’s appearance._

_“I will take it back! To defile nature in such a way!” Suddenly Taehyun was yelling, screaming at the top of his lunges and trying to get away from Mino but he wasn’t having it._

_“You can’t blame the boy, Taehyun!” Mino bellowed, but Taehyun was deafened by his rage._

Jinwoo woke abruptly and sat up in a hasty motion that knocked him off balance and his head was spinning.

 

He held a hand to his forehead, he looked out into the darkened room and then he noticed the man sitting just on the edge at the foot end of the sofa-bed.

 

“Mino” Jinwoo breathed and the man looked at him.

 

There was a dim light illuminating parts of Mino’s face; he looked very serious and he had scratches and marks on him.

 

Jinwoo got on his knees and crawled a few steps and reached out for him.

 

“Mino… You’re hurt…” Jinwoo whispered and touched the side of Mino’s face and turned it towards himself.

 

“It’s nothing” Mino reached up, grabbing Jinwoo’s hand and gripping it tightly before he removed it.

 

“What about Taehyun?” Jinwoo asked cautiously.

 

Mino sighed.

 

“Don’t worry. It’s been taken care of.” He finished after a few seconds.

 

“Taken care of? Wait. That conversation I overheard… the underworld? But it was my fault that he got angry.” Jinwoo explained, but Mino’s expression remained unchanged.

 

“Regardless, those were his terms, and he broke them.” Mino turned his face away, biting his lower lip as he did.

 

“But…” Jinwoo began but Mino stopped him with just a look.

 

Jinwoo looked down at his hands that were tight fists clutching at the blanked.

 

He looked back up at Mino who was now watching Seungyoon.

 

“He’s a good friend.” He said suddenly not taking his eyes off the other man.

 

Jinwoo looked at Seungyoon as well; he smiled a little to himself and took a deep breath.

 

“Yeah.” He breathed and sat on his butt pulling his knees up and close to his chest.

 

“Mino…” Jinwoo whispered staring at Mino to see if he could see some sort of reaction from the man.

 

“Un…” the other grumbled without looking at him.

 

“Please, tell me what was Taehyun’s original crime?” As he watched Mino visibly twitched.

 

“Don’t worry yourself about that. It doesn’t concern you.” Mino sighed deeply, but his entire body seemed stiff.

 

“Liar. Every time Taehyun spoke of his punishment I was mentioned…” he paused wondering if telling Mino about his dreams were a good idea; he decided to throw caution to the wind, since it was only then that he’d made things happen that had revealed more about the strange things going on around him.

 

“I keep having these dreams, and just now I dreamt about Taehyun attacking me just like yesterday…” He watched as Mino became even more rigid where he sat.

 

“and you saved me… just like this time… only in my dream… how should I say this… I felt like I was smaller, almost as if I was a child…” Mino clearly gulped.

 

“Your body betrays you Mino.” Jinwoo hissed darkly.

 

Mino turned to look at him.

 

“Please Jinwoo, any more and everything will be ruined.” He whispered back his brow furrowed.

 

“Hey, if this _everything_ is about me I deserve to know about it!” Jinwoo spat.

 

“NO!” Mino hissed back.

 

Jinwoo felt annoyed as he clenched his jaw tight and glared at the other man.

 

“Look, I don’ want you to go and do anything to put yourself in more danger, OK?” Mino turned to look Jinwoo straight in the eyes and his wish was so sincere, but Jinwoo could feel that he was inching closer to the truth.

 

“I’d better go. You go back to sleep.” Mino brushed him off and started to get up.

 

“Wait!” Jinwoo hissed and came after him.

 

Mino turned and held a hand out to stop Jinwoo from moving.

 

“Please, Jinwoo. I don’t want you to get hurt.” He looked worried and sad as he said it.

 

Jinwoo pouted but stopped walking forward.

 

Mino sighed and turned around to walk away.

 

Jinwoo watched as Mino left the room, but on a sudden impulse he followed the man and hastily pursued him.

 

Jinwoo didn’t say anything but simply reached out for the other man.

 

Mino turned suddenly and saw Jinwoo’s hand reaching for him and as he tried to get away he tripped over Seungyoon’s shoes and fell backwards.

 

Shocked Jinwoo went after him and held on to him, but Mino was too heavy for Jinwoo to counter his momentum and they both fell.

 

Yet again JInwoo found himself on top of Mino.

 

Mino groaned deeply with his hand rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Are you alright?” Jinwoo asked and reached up to touch Mino’s face.

 

“Yeah, we didn’t wake your friend right?” Mino grumbled with his eyes closed, still rubbing the back of his head.

 

Jinwoo looked over his shoulder “Nah, I think we’re good.” He muttered and turned back.

 

Jinwoo was again struck by how handsome he found the other; he kept staring at Mino’s face until he peeked back at him.

 

“Wh-What?” He looked flustered and so did Jinwoo as he quickly turned his face away; feeling a slight flush across his cheeks.

 

“Sorry.” Jinwoo pushed himself up and got off Mino, but he just sat on the floor next to him clutching his knees to his chest.

 

“Hey…” he began gently staring at the floor.

 

“Un…” Was all he got in reply.

 

“You…” Jinwoo hesitated “Since Taehyun…” he tried, but his words failed him.

 

Jinwoo grimaced before he took a small breath and while keeping his eyes on the floor, with Mino’s fuzzy outline in the corner of his eye.

 

“You’re not human are you?” Jinwoo’s chest felt tight with worry of what the other might do.

 

After a few short moments Mino snorted and shifted into a more laidback position than before.

 

“It’s pretty obvious now isn’t it?” He smiled; his sad expression featured a somber smile.

 

“Then are you… a demon?” Jinwoo’s voice shook slightly as he asked, and he hugged his knees tightly.

 

Mino laughed it off, shaking his head.

 

“Then what are you?” Jinwoo looked at him, Mino gave him a soft smile.

 

“It’s not important, Jinwoo.” He looked down and fiddled with his hands.

 

“Seems pretty important to me.” Jinwoo snorted, he got annoyed since it seemed as if Mino was trying to avoid the issue.

 

“Look…” Mino began but Jinwoo couldn’t let it go.

 

“Mino, for several months now I’ve had weird symptoms that no one can understand. I return home and for some reason my mum is hysterical and suddenly I find myself in the company of you and Taehyun, who seem to be magical of some sort, and I keep having nightmares and just now things I’ve had nightmares about has happened in real life, including almost being killed – I can’t just _let it go_!” Jinwoo’s lecture came to an end.  

 

Mino stared at him, and Jinwoo could see the wheels spinning in his mind.

 

Having said it out loud yet again, and seeing Mino hesitating Jinwoo’s mind also started spinning; he remembered all of Taehyun’s words, adding them to the mixture of ill-fitting puzzle pieces his mind churned.

 

“Wait, have my parents done something to piss Taehyun off?!” He felt a wave of panic, the same but worse than the fear he’d felt when he thought that Taehyun could come after Seungyoon.

 

Mino’s face became oddly stiff.

 

Jinwoo stood up abruptly, so quickly that he made himself dizzy.

 

Mino followed his hands raised with his palms towards Jinwoo in an attempt to calm him down.

 

“Mino, you tell me what the hell is going on now! If Taehyun wants to hurt my parents!” Jinwoo hissed loudly, Mino made gestures and told him to stay quiet.

 

Jinwoo couldn’t stay quiet; his body was filling with adrenaline.

 

“Mino! If Taehyun hurts my parents! Or Seungyoon!” His voice rose in volume and Mino seemed to panic looking back into the room where Seungyoon was sleeping.

 

Mino tried to calm Jinwoo, but all his attempts were in vain as they only riled him up more.

 

In desperation Mino took Jinwoo’s flailing hand and held it steady as his other hand flew up behind Jinwoo’s head and pulled him in; their lips met at speed and for a moment they only stood there in the darkened hallway; Jinwoo’s eyes were large and his heart was thumping hard.

 

Jinwoo was shocked; he couldn’t move a muscle and remained frozen as Mino’s warm lips were pressed against his own.

 

He blinked, his body relaxed a little as he was able to breathe; a strange feeling started in the centre of his chest; a sort of hot sensation that spread out to the rest of his body.  

 

Mino pulled back and his eyes darted all over Jinwoo’s face.

 

Jinwoo stared at the handsome man in front of him and his free hand went along with the rest of his body as he stood up on his toes a little to reach and he kissed Mino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to the readers of this fic, I'm kinda stressed at the moment so this chapter is a bit late. But I promise you that this fic will be over before the end of July, even if I have to post multiple chapters!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Comments are love! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Jinwoo’s eyes were closed as he kissed Mino; but after a little while the sensation faded and he took a step back.

 

His brow furrowed and confusion took over; why had Mino suddenly kissed him? But more importantly why had he gone in for a second kiss?!

 

“Wha-?” Jinwoo began but Mino cut him off also quite flustered.

 

“Ah, um…” he grumbled looking all over trying to search his surroundings for an answer.

 

“Why’d you kiss me?” Jinwoo ask confused, standing perfectly still.

 

“Um… you were kinda hysterical and wouldn’t calm down no matter what I said…” Mino grumbled holding his hands up to defend himself.

 

“Kinda hysterical?!” Jinwoo snarled “You could’ve slapped me.” Jinwoo urged, while Mino’s apparent confusion seemed to increase.

 

“Why would I do that?” Mino asked as if the thought alone was very disturbing to him.

 

“It’s pretty common, cliché thing to do; when someone’s hysterical you give them a slap to the face.” Jinwoo hissed while crossing his arms.

 

“But I don’t want to slap you…” Mino said numbly.

 

Jinwoo stared at him for a little while, now his mind was buzzing again; and after a moment his head started throbbing.

 

“Goddamnit!” He threw his hands up in exasperation; but more than Mino kissing him, why had he kissed Mino?

 

This was a much more important question, and he really couldn’t understand why he’d done it.

 

He took another step back and touched his fingers to his lips; his eyes wearily found Mino’s face in the dimly lit hallway and he couldn’t keep looking at him due to his embarrassed and confused state.

 

“Maybe you should leave.” Jinwoo’s voice was shaky as he said it, but he felt determined.

 

Mino but his lip and for a moment he looked as if he wanted to say something, but changed his mind.   

 

Mino said nothing as he turned around and walked towards the door; the man’s somber figure with his head hanging slightly made Jinwoo feel a little guilty, but he still felt weird so he let the man leave.

 

Jinwoo took a shaky breath and watched as Mino closed the door behind him and he could hear his footsteps as he walked away.

 

For a moment Jinwoo stood in the hallway; there was a sudden noise behind him and he turned around to see Seungyoon rubbing his eyes.

 

“Jinwoo?” His voice was heavy with sleep; strained and pitchy.

 

“You’re up?” Jinwoo had no idea what time it was.

 

“Bathroom” Seungyoon grumbled and waddled past him to the bathroom and disappeared inside.

 

Jinwoo sighed and went back into the living room; he looked at his phone to see the time and it said it was quarter past five in the morning.

 

He sat on the edge of the sofa resting his face in his hands and rubbing his temples with the tips of his fingers.

 

Seungyoon returned; he looked like he was sleepwalking.

 

“Why’re you awake?” Seungyoon yawned, rubbing his face with his whole hand.

 

“Slept too much I guess…” Jinwoo looked at Seungyoon, but the other yawned loudly and grunted his agreement.

 

“Yeah… is’ok if I sleep s’more?” He yawned yet again.

 

“Sure”Jinwoo laughed as he watched Seungyoon lie back down and burry his face in his pillow.

 

He leaned back, resting against the sofa’s backrest.

 

Jinwoo took lifted his phone up again and stared at the screen.

 

He checked his SNS, nothing in particular had happened; some of his friends from school had sent him short messages wondering how he was and wishing a swift recovery.

 

He replied to a few, then he browed the news and read a web comic to pass the time.

 

Time passed and Jinwoo only looked up from his phone when the alarm on Seungyoon’s phone went off at seven.

 

They had breakfast in silence; Jinwoo kept glancing at Seungyoon and out the windows.

 

Once it was nine Jinwoo figured he should head home to get some new clothes.

 

“I’ll go with you” Seungyoon went and got his jacket out “It’s pretty windy” he grumbled peeking out the window.

 

Jinwoo didn’t say anything and just lead the way.

 

“Let’s go by bike” He gestured towards his bicycle that was chained at the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Sure” Jinwoo agreed and followed the other man.

 

With the bike they arrived at Jinwoo’s house sooner than if they’d walked.

 

They went inside and Jinwoo went straight to his room.

 

After changing he went out to find Seungyoon sitting in front of the TV.

 

Jinwoo’s phone started to ring, he found it in his discarded pants and saw that it was from the hospital.

 

“Hello?” He put the phone to his ear.

 

“Mr. Kim, it’s dr. Koo. How are you?” The doctor asked calmly.

 

“Hello, Doctor. I’m fine thank you.” Jinwoo looked up to see Seungyoon watching him.

 

Jinwoo waved at him to dismiss his worries, Seungyoon seemed to accept it and returned his attention to the TV.

 

“That’s good to hear, however Mr. Kim, I’m calling because I have received your medical journal from when you were younger.” Dr. Koo continued as if he was looking at papers while talking to him.

 

“Well, I found something interesting in your journal, which is why I’m calling” he paused for a moment “I would just like to discuss this matter with you, it seems that when you were three you came down with a pretty bad disease.” Dr. Koo fell silent, waiting for Jinwoo’s reply.

 

“I know.” Jinwoo confirmed unaffected.

 

“I see, but do you understand the nature of the disease?” The doctor seemed to be treading carefully.

 

“Wait, do you think my current issues are connected to whatever I had when I was a kid?” Jinwoo asked brashly.

 

“Well, it was indeed a disease that is heavily connected to the eyes; usually one could make a 100% confirmation of the disease’s core after autopsy…” The doctor fell silent yet again.

 

“Doctor, what are you saying?” Jinwoo was dreading the answer, his hand gripped the phone hard and his palm felt clammy.

 

“Well, I’ve never met anyone with your symptoms that made it, your young age, plus location shouldn’t have improved your chances…” The doctor’s voice trailed off again and he seemed to be thinking of what to say or how to say whatever he was thinking.

 

“Doctor, put it to me straight.” Jinwoo’s voice was cold and determined, he was sick of being lied to; there were too many secrets.

 

“Well… looking at the records, you should not be alive, Mr. Kim…” the doctor fell silent, and Jinwoo stared at the wall; he could hear nothing and his body felt stiff, breathing was difficult.

 

“It seems you made a miraculous recovery… like I said it’s a bit strange, but perhaps there was a misdiagnosis; though if that were the case it should say so, but I can’t find anything… perhaps some papers are missing…” The doctor seemed to be rambling while Jinwoo stood frozen in place.

 

“Jinwoo?” Seungyoon peered at his friend, clearly worried since Jinwoo had gone awfully pale.

 

“Doctor… are you saying that I should not be alive?” Jinwoo felt dread in the pit of his stomach.

 

“I’m not going to lie, Mr. Kim, if what your medical journal is correct then, yes, that should’ve been the outcome.” The Doctor’s voice was flat like Jinwoo’s; like he didn’t really want to say it.

 

“Well, what can I say other than I am most definitely alive…” Jinwoo tried to joke to lighten the mood, more for himself than for the doctor.

 

“Indeed. Well, Mr. Kim I will try digging into it a bit more but I’ll have it added to your tests, I’ll call you again once the dates have been determined.” The Doctor said and Jinwoo could again hear the faint sound of papers being shuffled.

 

“Thank you, Doctor.” Jinwoo felt numb and was running on auto-pilot.

 

“I have to go now” Jinwoo felt his voice begin to tremble, and his core was in disarray.

 

“I see, like I said, we’ll call you again.” Dr. Koo seemed a bit taken aback by the others sudden dismissive tone.

 

“Goodbye” Jinwoo closed his eyes as he removed the phone from his ear and his hand slumped to dangle numbly by his side.

 

“Jinwoo!” Seungyoon exclaimed and rushed towards his friend.

 

Jinwoo looked at Seungyoon, watching him as he was moving in slow motion towards him, his voice far away and at the edge of his sight darkened and at that moment he knew what was happening.

 

Jinwoo fell forward into Seungyoon’s arms; he caught him with a loud grunt.

 

“I swear to God” Seungyoon groaned as he managed to hoist Jinwoo onto the couch.

 

 _Jinwoo opened his eyes, the ceiling above him was not his own; it was white and cold – a hospital_.

_He looked to his sides and saw that the curtains were drawn and the room darkened._

_He looked to his side and saw the door opening, his heart beating faster his hands formed fists around the sheets underneath him._

_He swallowed hard and waited; muffled voices could be heard filling the room._

_Jinwoo opened his eyes slowly and saw Mino leaning over him._

_After Mino gave him an odd smile Jinwoo looked to his side and saw his mother and father sitting by his bed; his mother was crying, sniffling slightly while his father had a stiff look on his face, but he looked as if he’d start crying at any moment as well._

_He looked back at Mino who was talking to his parents; he couldn’t hear what he was saying, but as his mother started sobbing loudly, what was being said could not be good._

_Mino touched his forehead with the palm of his hand “Just relax” he said and Jinwoo felt a sudden wave of confusion flush over him as the tone and body language was similar to that of nurses coming in to do somewhat uncomfortable procedures._

_“Mum!” Jinwoo cried “Mum! Dad! What’s going on?!” He asked loudly, his voice was strange and faint._

_“It’ll be over soon” he heard his mother croak._

_Mino’s hand slid down from his forehead and down over his eyes, blocking his vision._

_Suddenly his eyes were burning, the pain spread from his eyeballs and deep into the centre of his brain._

_He screamed, and his body was shaking violently._

_Someone was calling his name in the distance, he suddenly couldn’t breathe properly, and his head felt like it was going to explode._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find this chapter a mess please tell me and I will edit it!
> 
> Comments are love!


	14. Chapter 14

Jinwoo woke, screaming at the top of his lungs with a terrified Seungyoon frantically holding him.

 

As their eyes met Jinwoo could see his friend’s frightened plea for his wellbeing.

 

Jinwoo stopped screaming, panting hard and clutching at his chest.

 

He reached out and grabbed Seungyoon’s hands trying to find his voice, but his throat was dry and painful from screaming.

 

His friend’s eyes were large and transfixed on him; he swallowed a few times but not much happened so he closed his eyes for a moment.

 

“Jesus Christ, man!” Seungyoon wheezed, falling onto the floor leaving one arm in Jinwoo’s tight grasp and bringing the other to his face where he rubbed his face.

 

“Water” Jinwoo wheezed, squeezing the other’s arm tightly before releasing him.

 

“Sure. Sure.” Seungyoon looked exhausted, naturally he must be frightened by what had just happened, but so was Jinwoo.

 

Seungyoon returned with a bottle of water and Jinwoo grabbed it hurriedly and chugged large amounts.

 

He gasped for air after letting the bottle fall, it was now only quarter full.

 

His head was still throbbing and he reached up; when his fingers touched his hair he felt that it was soaked, feeling this, his senses tingled and he could feel that he was in fact clammy all over.

 

“Crap” He croaked, his voice gruff.

 

“Dude, are you sure you’re OK? You were screaming your head off just now!” Seungyoon sat down again, his face was kind go pale Jinwoo noticed.

 

“I don’t know man… I had this crazy dream. I think… maybe… Mino did something to me…” He grumbled aloud.

 

“What?” Seungyoon piped in, he frowned and his concern was showing plainly on his face.

 

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on either! It’s all seriously fucked up!” Jinwoo sighed deeply, shaking his head.

 

Jinwoo’s phone started ringing.

 

“You take it” Jinwoo gestured towards Seungyoon.

 

Seungyoon shrugged and took the phone “It’s your mother” He said and looked at Jinwoo.

 

“Just tell her I’m sleeping or something” Jinwoo dismissed him.

 

Seungyoon put the phone to his ear after accepting the call.

 

“Mrs. Kim” He greeted her like normal.

 

“Seungyoon? Where is my son?” She sounded worried.

 

“Don’t worry, he is resting right now and told me to answer if anyone called. Should I go and wake him?” Seugyoon lied, his eyes on Jinwoo who nodded approvingly.

 

“No, no that’s alright.” She seemed a bit flustered “Anyways, I called to say that I won’t be home until the evening. So I guess I’ll be leaving my son in your care.” She laughed a little at the end.

 

“No worries, Mrs. Kim.” Seungyoon produced his service attitude and put her at ease.

 

“Good bye” she said and Seungyoon also bid her good bye and hung up.

 

“Your mum’s coming back later this evening.” He promptly told Jinwoo who seemed anxious.

 

“I see” He mumbled under his breath.

 

Jinwoo let his mind wander for a moment, trying to figure out his next step and his mind wandered back to the dimly lit hallway in the early morning where his lips had met Mino’s.

 

He shook his head to clear the vivid image from his mind.

 

“Look, you’re clearly not well. You should stay in bed for the rest of the day at least” Seungyoon looked determined as he said it, but as Jinwoo’s mind was churning he concocted other plans.

 

If Mino did something to him, but Mino is responsible for punishing Taehyun for a crime he committed. Was Taehyun’s crime trying to injure him? It had to be because Mino had said Taehyun was being punished. But if Mino was the one who instigated Taehyun attempts to injure him then… Jinwoo felt a wave of guilt wash over him, why should Taehyun be punished for something Mino created, his conflicting emotions made his head spin.

 

“It’s not fair!” Jinwoo bellowed and got to his feet, shocking Seungyoon.

 

“Hey, be careful! Standing up so suddenly… you could faint again!” Seungyoon pouted clearly displeased and confused.

 

“Also what are you yelling for?” Seungyoon stood up and placed his hands on Jinwoo’s shoulder and started to push him down and back onto the sofa.

 

Jinwoo resisted him and looked his friend straight in the eye.

 

“Look, a lot of weird shit had gone down lately, and now I feel like I might be on the brink of something!” Jinwoo felt his entire body go tense with his strong intent and desire to convince his friend.

 

“Well sure, I guess, but I mean, you’re not well Jinwoo.” Seungyoon’s entire body language and voice screamed his concern: the way he slowly walked towards him with his hands outstretched.

 

“No, I need to talk to Mino now!” Jinwoo had made up his mind, but he also wanted Seungyoon to come with him just in case.

 

“Mino!?” Seungyoon exclaimed in disbelief “You just said that he might have done something to you! What the hell are you gonna go after him for?!” Seungyoon was the voice of reason; but Jinwoo’s frustration with being lead behind the light had out grown his common sense.

 

Instead he wondered exactly how he’d get the other to join him, but seeing the worry in his friend’s face, Jinwoo figured he could just walk out and Seungyoon would follow him.

 

Jinwoo turned on his heel and started towards the door.

 

“Where are you going?!” Seungyoon yelled but stood completely still.

 

“I’m going to find Mino, I already told you.” Jinwoo was determined as he continued forward without looking back.

 

“But!” Seungyoon tried to find words that could stop the other, but he couldn’t and while muted he hurriedly followed Jinwoo who was already out the door.

 

“ _He has to be there!”_ Jinwoo thought to himself as he walked briskly towards the forest, Seungyoon at his heels.

 

“Jinwoo! Stop! This is not safe for you!” Seungyoon complained loudly as he followed him into the forest.

 

Jinwoo decided to ignore his friend’s protests and marched off towards the shrine.

 

Seungyoon had been able to maintain the same pace as Jinwoo up until the small staircase leading up to the shrine; as the two men began climbing the steps Seungyoon soon fell behind and Jinwoo was the first to see the building as it rose above the hill top.

 

The shrine was bathed in blotches of sunlight that wasn’t blocked by the leaves on the trees surrounding it.

 

Jinwoo looked around but it seemed completely deserted.

 

“Come on!” He hissed at Seungyoon who just made it over the top step.

 

“Wait! There’s no one here!” Seungyoon tried to argue with him, but the other was unstoppable.

 

Jinwoo made his way around to the side of the Shrine; as he rounded a corner he saw a small door in the wall.

 

Jinwoo felt a wave of determination but as he reached out to open the door a sense of hesitation came over him.

 

“Jinwoo! Let’s go back!” Seungyoon appeared behind him, and Jinwoo again found his determination and grabbed what looked like a handle and pulled.

 

The door swung open to reveal a small room; Jinwoo lowered his head and stepped inside.

 

Looking around there was nothing particularly interesting about the room.

 

Jinwoo saw the door on the other wall and made his way towards it.

 

“Jinwoo!” Seungyoon hissed at him from the doorway.

 

“Come on!” Jinwoo snarled back as he opened the next door.

 

Jinwoo disappeared inside while Seungyoon grumbled for a few moments before he held his breath and followed his friend in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love! ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

There was no light source in the room so Jinwoo felt his way around, clinging to a wall as he walked.

 

“Jinwoo” Seungyoon hissed under his breath also clinging to the wall.

 

“Don’t fall behind.” Jinwoo whispered back as he continued on, his hands guiding him.

 

He hit a corner and felt his finger tips slide over the crack of a door; following the crease he found how to open the door.

 

As he pulled it open a small draft caressed his skin and inside he could see a dim light coming from a strange lamp placed on the wall on the right.

 

Jinwoo walked into the room; Seungyoon came up behind him and clutched at his shoulder, his fingers digging into him painfully.

 

“Ow, you’re hurting me.” Jinwoo snarled turning his head to glare at his friend when movement caught his eye.

 

Frightened he jumped back and Seungyoon made a weird squeaking noise and almost made them fall over.

 

“Wh-Who’s there?” Jinwoo spoke up, staring at the place where he’d seen the movement.

 

“Kim Jinwoo” Jinwoo knew that cold tone, a voice that pierced you like icy wind in winter.

 

“Dr. Nam!” Jinwoo felt relieved, but after a split second he remembered that the man had tried to attack him.

 

Cautiously he took a step forward; he felt Seungyoon’s hand tugging on his shoulder.

 

In the dim light he could see that there were metal bars between them and as he came closer still; the light illuminated Taehyun, revealing that the man’s arms were raised into the air by chains and rope.

 

His face was pale and all in all he appeared drained of energy as he struggled to keep looking up.

 

“Are you OK?” Jinwoo asked concerned as he gripped the bars.

 

“Sure, I’m fit as a fiddle!” Taehyun swayed where he stood in his usual sassy tone.

  
“No, seriously.” Jinwoo’s voice was slightly strained with worry.

 

Taehyun stopped moving, he seemed to be contemplating something.

 

While Taehyun was lost in thought Seungyoon came up behind Jinwoo.

 

“What the hell is going _on_ here?” His eyes darted uncertainly about the room before they fell on Taehyun and his entire body twitched.

 

“Jinwoo! Wha-?” He began but Jinwoo cut him off.

 

“This is Dr. Nam” He explained while gesturing towards Taehyun who was just hanging there silently.

 

“But why is he tied up and inside a cell?” Seungyoon didn’t take his eyes off of Taehyun’s limp body.

 

“Well, he attacked me so he’s supposedly being punished for that.” Jinwoo felt sort of relieved that Mino hadn’t sent Taehyun to the underworld or whatever.

 

He looked around for a way to open the cage completely ignoring Seungyoon’s shocked reaction.

 

“Hey, help me get him out.” Jinwoo said as he parted from the spot he’d been standing in to wander along its side.

 

 “What?!” Seungyoon seemed frightened by the prospect.

 

“If he’s a criminal he should just stay in there.” Seungyoon stared at Taehyun, who still seemed out of it.

 

“Just help me!” JInwoo insisted, he really didn’t have time to wait or explain anything.

 

Seungyoon hesitated before he wandered off in the opposite direction of Jinwoo.

 

Jinwoo reached the wall and turned just as Seungyoon yelled out “Here’s a door!” from the other side.

 

Jinwoo quickly made his way to where Seungyoon was; in the dim light he could barely make out what was keeping the door shut, but he reached out and felt the paper between his fingers.

 

“There’s some kind of paper slip on here” Jinwoo grumbled aloud.

 

“What? Like one of those paper charm things?” Seungyoon looked down at where Jinwoo’s fingers were fiddling.

 

“Wait.” Jinwoo felt like an idiot and thrust his hand into his pocket and took his phone out.

 

“I swear, how can we be so stupid?” He grumbled in a low voice.

 

The flashlight on the phone was so bright that it blinded them for a split second.

 

“Look, it looks like an old talisman” Seungyoon commented and touched the paper slip.

 

Jinwoo let go and Seungyoon grabbed it and pulled it off.

 

Once the paper was off the door swung ajar, they looked at each other with a look of confusion on their faces.

 

Jinwoo frowned and Seungyoon looked at him, slightly worried.

 

Jinwoo threw caution to the wind yet again and yanked the heavy door open.

 

He rushed inside and to Taehyun; when he placed a hand on Taehyun the man stirred and came to.

 

“Kim Jinwoo” he said again, his voice strained and his gaze was dull and drained.

 

“Seungyoon, come on! Help me!” He looked back at his friend who was hesitating at the door.

 

Seungyoon wavered, swaying from side to side before he bit his lip and took a deep breatj to puff himself up before he entered the cell and came to Jinwoo’s side.

 

“Hold him” Jinwoo gestured as he reached up to the ties that were holding Taehyun’s arms elevated.

 

To his surprised the handcuffs weren’t even closed; instead they were held in place with similar paper slips as was on the cell door.

 

He ripped it off and then untied the rope; Taehyun’s arm fell and was dangling lazily by his side while Jinwoo repeated the process on the other arm; it was a good thing that Seungyoon was holding on to him so that when he undid the final rope and Taehyun’s arm came down and he was now relying on Seungyoon.

 

Seungyoon groaned as the weight fell on him and he shifted his stance to remain standing.

 

Jinwoo grabbed Taehyun’s arm and threw it over his shoulder.

 

“Let’s go!” Jinwoo said and started forward; Seungyoon said nothing but together they managed to make their way out of the shrine.

 

Once outside they lay Taehyun down on the grass.

 

They both sat down on either side panting after making their way outside.

 

“Let’s take him to your place.” Jinwoo said between gasps for air.

 

Seungyoon looked at his friend in disbelief.

 

“Only until he wakes up OK?” Jinwoo gave him a pleading look.

 

Seungyoon sighed “Fine.” He grumbled and got to his feet.

 

Together they managed to drag Taehyun back to Seungyoon’s place; along the way Taehyun, though still dazed, managed to regain some control of his legs and helped them by walking a little on his own.

 

Once they’d gotten Taehyun into Seungyoon’s bed they both collapsed into their respective chairs.

 

“Well… what now?” Seungyoon asked looking at Taehyun passed out his bed.

 

“We’ll wait until he wakes up and then I’ll make him tell me everything he knows about me and what Mino did to me.” Jinwoo also stared at Taehyun, who was stirring in his sleep.

 

“You wouldn’t care to give me an explanation?” Seungyoon looked at Jinwoo; who scrunched his nose as he didn’t really want to.

 

“Hey, you keep complaining about people lying to you, and now it’s occupying my bed.” Seungyoon gestured, clearly annoyed with Jinwoo’s reluctance.

 

“It? That’s rather rude. He’s a respected doctor.” Jinwoo joked sarcastically, arching an eyebrow and eyeing his friend.

 

“Whatever! Just tell me what’s going on.” Seungyoon demanded gesticulating wildly.  

 

Jinwoo sighed, he pondered for a moment about how the other would react, because he had earlier dismissed his speculations.

 

“You didn’t want to listen to me earlier!” Jinwoo protested loudly, staring at his friend who stared back at him.

 

“Yeah, but then you hadn’t dragged my ass under the shrine to find a person, with paper charms the only thing to hold him in place!” Seungyoon complained looking over at Jinwoo.

 

“Fine, OK. So apparently Mino has done something to me, and because of whatever he’s done to me Taehyun tried to hurt me for reasons I am going to discover after he wakes up, and I’m going to find out exactly what they are!” Jinwoo leaned in closer to his friend who seemed taken aback and didn’t say anything.

 

Jinwoo looked at his friend and sighed, turning his head to look at Taehyun who was sleeping peacefully.

 

“Let’s just wait until he wakes up, OK?” Jinwoo calmly leaned forward to touch his hand to his face.

 

“Yeah… sure.” Seungyoon’s voice was slightly strained and he walked to the kitchen in a very stiff manor.

 

A few hours later Taehyun stirred and woke with a start; his brow furrowed and his eyes squinted tightly as he pushed himself up onto his elbow with a low grunt.

 

“Hey, you feeling OK?” a man’s voice asked him.

 

Taehyun groaned his eyes still closed as he tried to sit up a pair of hands grabbed him and helped him into a sitting position.

 

“Dr. Nam?” the voice asked again.

 

Taehyun groaned unhappily and just wanted the other to stop asking.

 

Taehyun opened his eyes, but he didn’t come face to face with Jinwoo as he had expected but with Seungyoon who was sitting on the edge of the coffee table watching him.

 

Taken aback Taehyun leaned away abruptly from the other looking rather bothered.

 

“Oookaaaayyy…” Seungyoon said under his breath finding the other’s reaction very odd.

 

“Jinwoo, he’s up!” Seungyoon turned his head and yelled out behind him.

 

After a short moment Jinwoo appeared and Seungyoon got to his feet.

 

“I’ll make some tea” Seungyoon said in passing and walked to the kitchen.

 

Jinwoo sat down in the spot where the other had just been seated.

 

Taehyun relaxed, but his eyes kept darting towards Seungyoon and all over the apartment.

 

Jinwoo followed his gaze and watched Seungyoon’s back as he bustled about the kitchen.

 

When he looked back Taehyun was still watching the other man.

 

“Dr. Nam…” Jinwoo began slowly.

 

“I need to eat.” Taehyun interjected hastily and looked at him.

 

“My powers have been steadily drained so I need some sort of energy.” His eyes were sort of pleading with Jinwoo.

 

“Fine. What do you want?” Jinwoo fought back his urgency.

 

“I don’t know…” Taehyun grumbled, as if not knowing what to say.

 

Jinwoo sighed deeply before he turned his head in the direction of the kitchen.

 

“Seungyoon, do you have any food available right now?” Jinwoo leaned back to see Seungyoon better.

 

The man in the kitchen stopped for a moment “I’ve got cup noodles and…” he opened a few more cupboards “canned vegetable soup…” he looked at Jinwoo and Taehyun.

 

“You heard him” Jinwoo looked at Taehyun whose face was blank.

 

“Whatever… just some food, anything is fine really…” Taehyun didn’t look at Seungyoon when he said it; not that the other cared, he shrugged and got a small pot out for the soup.

 

Jinwoo leaned in towards Taehyun who sat frozen in place.

 

“Dr. Nam…” Jinwoo began but the other cut him off while looking just about catatonic.

 

“Just call me Taehyun” He was staring straight ahead and didn’t even blink.

 

“Taehyun” Jinwoo tried again, his voice wavered and he felt uncertain about using his given name.

 

He cleared his throat and looked at Taehyun who was looking past him at the wall filled with pictures.

 

“Taehyun, I need you to tell me everything about what’s going on with me…” he braced himself and just as he’d taken a breath after finishing the sentence Taehyun was looking straight at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!


	16. Chapter 16

Taehyun looked him dead in the eye.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked in a low voice, he still hadn’t blinked.

 

“Absolutely” Jinwoo was determined and didn’t blink or look away.

 

Taehyun watched him for a bit more before he finally blinked once and looked away.

 

“Well, it’s not like Mino’s gonna tell you… or your parents… and I guess I kind of owe you since you got me out of the shrine” He grumbled staring about Seungyoon’s place yet again.

 

Jinwoo felt himself inching out onto the edge of the table as he eagerly waited for Taehyun to tell him everything.

 

“You know you were sick right, when you were a child?” Taehyun asked, throwing him a quick glance.

 

“Yes” Jinwoo’s throat was suddenly very dry.

 

“OK, but do you know that you should’ve died of that disease?” Taehyun was matter-of-factly as he watched for his reaction out of the corner of his eye.

 

Jinwoo said nothing, but his icy expression spoke for him.

 

Taehyun sighed before he continued.

 

“So, after hearing that you were going to die your parents got pretty desperate to save you…” Taehyun continued carefully.

 

“So they both sought out other means than Western medicine, and that’s how they decided to pray at the shrine for the shrine god to save you – and that is Mino.” Taehyun paused for a while.

 

“Wait!” Seungyoon piped up from the kitchen “Mino is a shrine God?!” he came towards them in big strides.

 

Taehyun was surprised by Seungyoon’s sudden return and looked very flustered.

 

“Continue” Jinwoo decided to ignore his friend’s intrusion.

 

 “So, they made a deal and Mino saved you from the disease.” Taehyun seemed a bit off balance after Seungyoon’s interruption.

 

“A deal? What was the deal?” Jinwoo needed to know, even though he felt kind of numb.

 

“Pretty standard really, he saved you from the disease and in return…” Taehyun hesitated again.

 

“Spit it out!” JInwoo grew impatient again.

 

“Are you really sure you want to know?” Taehyun gave him an uncertain look as if he really didn’t want to say anything after all.

 

“It’s my life, whatever happened in the past was not out of my desire or consent, of course I want to know what’s going on.” Jinwoo felt his fuse burning, growing shorter and shorter.

 

Taehyun sighed deeply, lowering his head for a moment as if collecting himself before he looked up at Jinwoo again.

 

“In return… Mino would collect your life at the age of 40.” Taehyun was looking right over Jinwoo’s head.

 

“What?!” Jinwoo felt as if his body had been drenched in icy water, he felt like the room was spinning all of a sudden and he felt faint.

 

“Jinwoo!” Seungyoon called in a mild panic as Jinwoo touched a hand to his head and blinked several times.

 

Seungyoon reached him and placed a hand on his chest to steady him; Jinwoo grabbed onto his hand.

 

“Breathe, Jinwoo.” Seungyoon urged him his hand pressing hard against his chest.

 

“But 40? We’ve just made it past halfway!” Seungyoon argued glaring at Taehyun.

 

“Those are the contract terms… however… they… might… have changed…?” Taehyun stared at the floor for a while.

 

“What…?” Jinwoo had his face in his hands, he felt confused and a little scared.

 

Perhaps Mino was the one he should have been afraid of all along? It certainly felt that way now.

 

“Changed?” Seungyoon repeated frowning deeply at Taehyun.

 

“Well… because of your eyes… why would they deteriorate now? As you said you’re not anywhere near 40.” Taehyun seemed apologetic and slightly concerned.

 

“But what’s your deal up in all of this? I mean… you tried to hurt my friend!” Seungyoon had taken control over the interrogation as Jinwoo felt faint.

 

Taehyun flinched visibly at Seungyoon’s harsh words.

 

Since the man didn’t answer Seungyoon felt angry and couldn’t stop his anger from escalating.

 

In an icy cold voice, his back straight as if someone had glued him to a pole Seungyoon stared Taehyun down as he repeated himself.

 

“Dr. Nam, what is your role up in all of this? Seeing as you’re hauled up in my house I want to know. Also seeing as you have actually attacked my friend, and I don’t’ like you being here at the very least explain yourself.” Seungyoon was truly pissed; he glared at Taehyun while gently rubbing Jinwoo.

 

Taehyun seemed to shrink under Seungyoon’s angry gaze and he opened his mouth several times without saying anything.

 

“I’m sorry… I just get so angry…” Taehyun’s voice was thin and breathless, his eyes fixed on the floor.

 

 “The contract that your parents made and the necessary _item_ for your contract was…” Taehuyun chocked on his own words.

 

“Out with it!” Seungyoon demanded, pulling his arm from Jinwoo to cross them at chest height.

 

“It required a deer be sacrificed and its eyes were required to heal yours.” Taehyun said loudly in frustration.

 

The other two just stared at him, Taehyun sighed deeply, it was almost a relief to speak his mind.

 

“Wait, are you saying that Jinwoo has a deer’s eyes?” Seungyoon’s voice was breathless.

 

“Not exactly, since it was the eyes specifically that were needed so I guess they were affected…” His voice trailed off as he made direct eye contact with Jinwoo.

 

Jinwoo blinked; he’d been told several times while growing up both as a compliment and as a taunt that his eyes and features gave him the look of a deer.

 

Taehyun took a deep breath “When I learned of the sacrifice I couldn’t contain my anger and sought you out to make right what had been done… to kill an innocent deer… that is just so…” He looked away and his voice died.

 

“Mino saved you and I was taken before the Assembly of Gods; Mino was kind, so I was sentenced to serve human’s in some form to learn to appreciate you, and vowed to never hurt another human being… so I became a doctor.” Taehyun frowned a little and looked down at the floor, his hands were moving nervously and he kept rubbing them together.

 

“Look, I don’t want to hurt you anymore. What has been done, has been done, there’s no reason anymore to try and change the past or avenge measures taken by desperate parents.” Taehyun sighed and threw a quick glance at Jinwoo who was staring straight at him.

 

“Jesus….” Seungyoon wheezed and took a few unsteady steps backwards holding his hand to his forehead in disbelief.

 

“Jinwoo, I don’t know what’s happening with your eyes, but I’m sure Mino does.” Taehyun looked away again.

 

Jinwoo took a deep breath then scoffed darkly “Mino won’t tell me anything.”

 

“I know. He’s been using his powers to erase your memories.” Taehyun grumbled.

 

“Seriously?” Seungyoon exclaimed loudly.

 

“Why?” He added suddenly fixing his eyes on Taehyun.

 

“Well… I suppose you can understand that you’re not supposed to know about Gods and spirits and such… so after I kept revealing it to you…” Taehyun looked at Jinwoo “It had to be dealt with… however, tampering with someone’s memories and such like that too often can cause irreversible damage, so it’s not something you can do time and time again.”

 

“Wait, Mino kept blabbering about something like that, irreversible damage or whatever, this is what he was going on about?” Jinwoo looked at Seungyoon for a moment then back to Taehyun.

 

“Probably.” Taehyun replied.

 

“So how do I get them back?” Jinwoo fixed his eyes on Taehyun to see if he could desipher every nuance in his body language.

 

Taehyun flinched slightly.

 

“What?” He didn’t seem to have caught what Jinwoo had just said.

 

“How do I get my memories back?” Jinwoo simplified his question, directly stating his wish.

 

“It’s not that simple. If your memories have truly been erased then I’m afraid there isn’t much that can be done…” Taehyun seemed apologetic enough.

 

“Is there anything you can do?” Seungyoon asked with an exasperated feeling to his voice.

 

Taehyun grimaced.

 

“Come here” He said to Jinwoo and gestured for him to come sit down next to him.

 

Seungyoon placed a hand on Jinwoo’s shoulder.

 

“Relax, would you?” Jinwoo gave his friend a sideways glance.

 

The thing was that it was a pretty funny sight; Seungyoon was draped in an apron the landlady had given him, it was yellow with different coloured flowers on it and he was holding a now somewhat dirty spoon in his hand.

 

Jinwoo got to his feet and sat down next to Taehyun who turned to face him.

 

“I’m just going to get a… feel of you.” He said and suddenly seemed very doctor like as he raised his hands up to trace Jinwoo’s body.

 

Taehyun closed his eyes as his hands travelled up his body; fingers widespread and the man seemed to be mumbling to himself.

 

His hands moved over Jinwoo’s chest and up to his head where he circled around it like a lady with a crystal ball would.

 

Suddenly he opened his eyes and stared at Jinwoo.

 

“It seems, your memories aren’t erased but blocked…” His voice trailed off as he couldn’t understand why this would be the case.

 

“So… what does that mean?” Seungyoon piped up, he’d been holding the spoon as if he was ready to attack at any time.

 

“I don’t know…” Taehyun said breathlessly as he lowered his hands without breaking eye contact with Jinwoo.

 

“Can you do something about that then?” Jinwoo asked, his voice was strained and his eyes were pleading with Taehyun.

 

Taehyun stared at him while he let his hands fall down completely.


	17. Chapter 17

”I can.” Taehyun smiled weakly at him.

 

Jinwoo felt relieved for the first time in a long while.

 

“Do it!” Jinwoo exclaimed and readied himself.

 

Taehyun blinked at him very slowly.

 

“Can I eat first?” He asked sheepily.

 

After Taehyun had eaten the canned soup he went back to the sofa.

 

Jinwoo joined him and again they were face to face.

 

“Ready?” Taehyun asked breathlessly a slight crease in his forehead.

 

“Yes.” Jinwoo said and puffed up his chest.

 

Taehyun’s hands flew up and hovered just over Jinwoo’s head before his ling fingers connected with Jinwoo’s head.

 

Taehyun closed his eyes and seemed to start mumbling to himself.

 

Jinwoo closed his eyes and let Taehyun do his thing.

 

“It might come back gradually or all at once… you’ll probably get a headache afterwards….” Taehyun commented as his fingers were digging into the other’s scalp.

 

“OK.” Jinwoo felt compelled to answer and after a while that seemed like an eternity Jinwoo felt that familiar pain, though dull, it was pretty much the same as he’d been having recently.

 

Perhaps his body was trying to tell him something all along?

 

“Relax” Taehyun whispered.

 

Jinwoo took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders slowly.

 

The first thing he saw was Mino leaning over him in the hospital bed; his parents crying and Mino chanting with his hands held out over him.

 

The second memory was when Mino had saved him from Taehyun; Jinwoo opened his eyes and gave Taehyun a glare before he fell deeper into what he didn’t understand.

 

_Jinwoo felt the tears streaming down his face; he couldn’t stop them either._

_His classmates were laughing, chattering and pointing at him, he couldn’t take it anymore so he ran._

_His feet carried him towards the forest, but as his eyes were filled with tears he didn’t pay attention to where he was going._

_Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around him and dragged him back._

_As the shock broke through his tears he looked at the edge of a steep cliff that he’d been running towards blindly._

_“Be careful!” A dark voice behind him told him as the arms put him down._

_Jinwoo turned to look at a grown-up with weird eyes._

_He took a step back, staring at him; his dark hair and overall features normal, but Jinwoo could tell that this man was anything but.”_

_“You could’ve died running over the edge…” the man said calmly leaning down to Jinwoo’s height._

_Jinwoo said nothing and simply stared at the strange man._

_“Never do this again, you hear me?” The strange man demanded softly._

_“Yes.” Jinwoo’s voice was weak and after speaking he ran back towards where his class was._

 

“That must’ve been the first time you met after the deal was made, and I sentenced…” Taehyun said aloud.

 

“Wait you can see everything?” Jinwoo opened his eyes to glare at Taehyun.

 

“Well, we are connected; it’s certainly easier when I can pick the lock while looking at it.” Taehyun defended himself.

 

Jinwoo snorted unhappily before he scoffed at Taehyun “Fine” as he closed his eyes again.

 

After going through several memories where Jinwoo had encountered Mino; in fact there were many memories, so many in fact that Jinwoo was convinced that at some point he’d started to seek out Mino on a daily basis.

 

As they progressed into Jinwoo’s teens Jinwoo began to feel weird, as he looked at Mino in his memories his heart started racing and his chest became tight.

 

After several memories Jinwoo had the distinct feeling growing in the centre of his chest and with every moving picture of Mino it just kept growing and growing.

 

He opened his eyes, his cheeks were flushed and when his gaze met Taehyun, who gave him a knowing look.

 

“AH! For real” Jinwoo felt embarrassed and turned his head but Taehyun grabbed him.

 

“We’re almost done.” He dug his hands in determinedly to hold Jinwoo in place.

 

Obediently Jinwoo closed his eyes again.

 

_Jinwoo looked out at the sunset, he looked down at himself and where his uniform sleeve had been torn._

_Gritting his teeth and taking a sharp intake of breath._

_“Mum’s going to kill me!” He said in a hushed voice to himself._

_He turned to look at the shrine and saw Mino leaning against the wall._

_The man smiled at him, and Jinwoo felt a wave of excitement in the pit of his stomach as he walked over._

_Mino said nothing as Jinwoo joined him; Jinwoo leaned back and looked back at the view._

_“Have you decided about school?” Mino asked suddenly, still looking straight ahead._

_“What’s the rush?” Jinwoo felt his stomach drop a little, honestly he didn’t want to talk about it anymore._

_“What if I don’t want to go to school?” He continued when Mino didn’t say anything._

_“Don’t be stupid” Mino’s voice was low and he was clearly displeased with what Jinwoo was saying._

_“That would be very selfish of you… your parents…” Mino began but Jinwoo cut him off._

_“Screw my parents! Sometimes you’ve got to be selfish to get what you want in life!” Jinwoo protested loudly and turned to Mino._

_“You’re just a kid! You don’t know what you want… and what you want now might not be what you want in the future!” Mino closed his eyes to contain his anger._

_“Stop calling me a kid!” Jinwoo exclaimed and moved in on Mino, stopping in front of him._

_“It’s the truth!” Mino snarled back opening his eyes to slits to look at the young man in front of him._

_Realizing there was no reasoning with Mino, Jinwoo decided that action must speak louder than words so he reached up and grabbed the front of Mino’s shirt and pulled him towards himself as he himself stood up on his toes and forced Mino into a kiss._

_To begin with Mino tried to pry Jinwoo’s hands off so that he could push him away, but after a while he stopped resisting and as his body relaxed he started kissing back._

_The feeling in the centre of his chest seemed to spread all through his body and seemed about to take over._

Jinwoo opened his eyes; his heart was pounding and he was breathing very hard.

 

When he looked at Taehyun even his cheeks were slightly flushed.

 

“There’s one more” Taehyun said in a strained voice while looking at Jinwoo.

 

The other swallowed and closed his eyes again.

 

_The room was bathed in the light of the setting sun, Mino stood by the window with his back to him._

_“I really don’t want to… but I don’t see any other choice…” Mino seemed saddened, his shoulders slouched over and the sound of his voice._

_“Stop, what do you mean?!” Jinwoo took a few desperate steps towards him reaching out for Mino._

_“Your life already has a set expiration date, I don’t want to make your life less meaningful by occupying it.”Mino sighed but didn’t look at Jinwoo._

_“What? Don’t say stuff like that!” Jinwoo didn’t like that Mino was making himself out to be something like a problem that would ruin his life._

_“It was never supposed to be… I… I don’t have a choice.” Mino’s voice was strained before he turned to Jinwoo, his eyes were sorrowful as he looked at him._

_“NO!” Jinwoo took several steps away from him._

_“Don’t make this harder than it has to be…” Mino begged._

_“But I don’t want to… Mino please” Jinwoo felt the tears streaming down his face and he ran forward and wrapped his arms around Mino, burying his face in the man’s chest._

_Mino wrapped his arms around Jinwoo as well, he took a deep breath and his exhale made the hair on Jinwoo’s head rustle._

_Mino’s hand came up to hold Jinwoo’s head, pushing it against him._

_Jinwoo tilted his head back to look up at Mino, and the man moved his head a little and pressed his lips to Jinwoo’s forhead._

_“I’m sorry.” Mino whispered against Jinwoo’s skin as they both closed their eyes and Mino started to whisper._

Jinwoo opened his eyes, his face was covered in tears and his eyes were stinging.

 

“I need to find Mino.” His voice was raspy and strained.

 

He held eye contact with Taehyun whose lips were a thin line and his brow was wrinkled with worry.

 

“Now.”  Jinwoo said determinedly.


	18. Chapter 18

”Are you insane?!” Seungyooon bellowed; he’d been standing on the side and watched Jinwoo and Taehyun who’d, to him at least, just been sitting there.

 

“You don’t understand” Jinwoo said looking over at his friend.

 

Seungyoon twitched uneasily as he looked at his friends’ tearstained face.

 

“Mino had put a memory block on him; just now I undid it.” Taehyun gave Seungyoon a quick glance.

 

“What does that even mean?!” Seungyoon asked waving his arms about.

 

“Never mind that, I need to see Mino.” Jinwoo said again and got to his feet.

 

“Careful!” Taehyun exclaimed just as JInwoo rushed up; suddenly Jinwoo got a dizzy spell and swooned.

 

Seungyoon and Taehyun rushed to help him; both men grabbing him from either side, their hands intertwining around Jinwoo’s body.

 

For a split second they looked at each other; Taehyun grimaced so Seungyoon looked away.

 

Taehyun looked t Seungyoon, who was looking and Jinwoo.

 

“Thanks, I’m good.” Jinwoo said calmly as he stood firmly; he grabbed the two men’s hands and removed them from himself.

 

“Where is Mino?” He continued and started for the door.

 

Just as he was about to enter the hallway he turned back.

“How’re you feeling?” He suddenly turned and looked at Taehyun who was standing where Jinwoo had left him and Seungyoon.

 

“Oh, I’m… I’m good.” Taehyun’s tone was slightly sarcastic as he took a few steps forward.

 

“Hold on a second, I don’t think it’s a good idea!” Seungyoon interrupted by stepping in between them.

 

“Wasn’t he the one who locked you up in the basement?!” He looked around at Taehyun who, at a sudden loss for words, simply nodded.

 

“We don’t know what he’s going to do to you!” He continued now looking at Jinwoo.

 

“I don’t think he’s going to do anything to me.” Jinwoo asserted, the way they had parted and just Mino’s reactions to him in general, but he wasn’t sure, so he needed to find out for certain; especially with the hot bubbling in the centre of his chest.

 

“I’m not sure about Taehyun, though” He looked over at the other man, but his face didn’t change.

 

“Don’t feel sorry, it’s my own fault, I know what I’ve done.” Taehyun confessed and gave the two men a weak smile.

 

“So he should stay here then?” Seungyoon jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at Taehyun.

 

“That’s rude.” Jinwoo snorted and turned around fully to face them.

 

“Well you’re not telling me everything, again!” Seungyoon exclaimed unhappily his brow furrowed.

 

“Look, I’m sorry OK? I just don’t’ want you to get hurt!” Jinwoo confessed.

 

“And you think I’m not worried about your safety?! You faint all the time! What if you faint somewhere and hit your head in a bad way?!” Seungyoon gestured wildly about as he was trying to get his truthfulness through.

 

“Somehow” Jinwoo began and looked over at Taehyun “I don’t think that’s going to be much of a problem anymore?” He wasn’t sure; it was just a hunch.

 

“Taehyun, do you have any idea where he might be?” Jinwoo asked determinedly.

 

“I suppose he would be at the shrine” He looked at the watch on the wall “He must have returned now.” He added while sitting back down.

 

“I’ll start there” Jinwoo turned on his heel and walked briskly towards the door.

 

“Wait!” Seungyoon yelled and reached out while taking a few steps forward.

 

“No, you stay here with Taehyun in case something happens.” Jinwoo

 

“But what if Mino does something to you?” Seungyoon protested.

 

“He won’t, anyways you heard Taehyun, he can’t do the memory thing without scrambling my brains.” Jinwoo said lightheartedly.

 

“That’s what I’m worried about; pushing it now might force him to say that scrambling your brains is the only option.” Seungyoon tried

 

“He won’t:” Jinwoo smiled a little as he walked to the door.

 

“Seriously, just wait here I’ll be back before you know it.” Jinwoo swaggered out the door and headed for the forest, oddly his mind was clearer than it had been for a long time.

 

Hurrying along he arrived at the shrine only slightly out of breath.

 

He looked around, but as usual he saw no one.

 

“Mino!” He called holding a hand to the side of his mouth.  

 

He walked towards the shrine and called the name again.

 

“Jinwoo.” Mino said flatly from behind him.

 

“Seriously you’ve got to stop doing that.” Jinwoo clutched his heart for a moment before he regained himself.

 

He turned to look at the man, the shrine god that had cured him, been with him as he grew up and then wiped his memories so that it was as if he didn’t exist.

 

“What are you doing here?” Mino seemed nervous as he kept looking around, you’d think he was keeping an eye out for sudden attacks.

 

“Oh you know…” Jinwoo lazily put his hands behind his back, gripping one hand with the other and wandering towards the other man.

 

“Just hanging around… for old times’ sake…” Jinwoo tried being as sarcastic as possible as he wanted to see the reaction n Mino’s face once he realized that he’d gotten all his memories back.

 

“I don’t understand…” Mino said, his eyes were wildly darting from side to side.

 

“What are you looking for?” Jinwoo asked blankly, though he had an idea about what Mino was looking for.

 

“Look Jinwoo, now’s really not a good time.” Mino tried o brush the other off, but since Jinwoo knew why he smiled broadly and fixed Mino with a look.

 

Jinwoo smiled, it was a taunting one and he was having trouble trying not to laugh.

 

“Taehyun won’t be a problem anymore.” Jinwoo watched as it didn’t sink in with Mino.

 

“Look, I need to do something fir-“ Mino stopped, and his face went from distraught, to blank, to horrified in seconds while Jinwoo watched.

 

“What?! You met Taehyun?!” Mino came rushing forward and grabbed both of Jinwoo’s arms and looked him up and down.

 

“Look, I’m not hurt, don’t worry.” Jinwoo reassured him with a small laugh.

 

“But how?!” Mino asked under his breath.

 

“Oh, I came here looking for you, looking for answers…” Jinwoo drawled watching Mino’s panicked expression.

 

“Couldn’t find you, found a way in, that’s where I found Taehyun. I got him out he owed me one…” Jinwoo continued to wacth Mino’s shocked expression and saw that he became paler and paler.

 

Jinwoo wiggled his arm out of Mino’s grip, and he placed his hand on the others’ chest.

 

His caress was telling; he let his palm slide over Mino’s chest and up towards his shoulder.

 

Mino didn’t notice at first; but after Jinwoo’s hand touched the exposed skin on his neck he looked down at the hand touching him.

 

He then looked at Jinwoo’s face and saw the searching look in his eyes, and the warmth of his smile.

 

“Jinwoo?” Mino now looked into his eyes and suddenly his hands flew up to touch Jinwoo’s head.

 

His eyes grew large and his lip started trembling before he gaped wordlessly.

 

“You’re memo-“ he stopped himself, his hands fell onto Jinwoo’s shoulder’s gripping them.

 

Jinwoo wriggled his other arm up and under Mino’s arm and wrapped his hands behind Mino’s neck.

 

“Taehyun owed me, so I had him remove your little block…” Jinwoo’s voice was light and flirty, he untangled his fingers and brought one hand into Mino’s hair.

 

“So you…” Mino’s eyes were darting all over Jinwoo’s face.

 

“Remember everything?” Jinwoo smirked, his smile was crooked and he brought his other hand to Mino’s face to caress his cheek.

 

“Frankly, I’m actually pissed right now” Jinwoo eyes became slits as he pinched Mino’s cheek.

 

Mino’s face became pale.

 

“Mino I want you to be honest with me.” Jinwoo grabbed Mino’s face with both hands and stared him down.

 

Mino’s eyes were still darting all over Jinwoo’s face; he gulped and opened his mouth wordlessly.

 

“Honesty is your best bet.” Jinwoo said through gritted teeth.

 

“But…” Mino began uncertainly.

 

“Mino, I spent a lot of time with you, and the fact that you made such a profound decision against my will….” Jinwoo urged the other his hands squeezing Mino’s face into weird grimaces.

 

“But your life is limited…” Mino said in a low whisper.

 

“Honestly you think I care about that?!” Jinwoo’s voice pitched and he felt a sense of frustration bubble up.

 

“I loved you…!” Jinwoo’s eyes filled with tears “and I still love you, no matter what you say or do that won’t change you big idiot!” Jinwoo shook Mino lightly.

 

Mino’s eyes locked on Jinwoo’s, he bit his lip a little; he then turned his head to the side as if trying to regain himself.

 

“Mino! Be honest!” Jinwoo begged.

 

“I couldn’t rob more of your life from you.” Mino’s voice was chocked and he tore his eyes from Jinwoo’s.

 

“Don’t do this.” Jinwoo begged, and held onto Mino’s head and tried to bring his face back to facing him.

 

“Please?” Jinwoo’s voice was strained and he managed to pull Mino’s face towards himself and he got up and inched closer and closer; he could feel Mino’s breath on his face and he sucked his lips in before he pressed them to Mino’s.

 

Jinwoo leaned back and looked at Mino’s face; he was red all over like a tomato.

 

Jinwoo couldn’t help but chuckle at how obvious Mino’s reactions were.

 

“Now say it” Jinwoo urged patting and caressing Mino’s face.

 

Mino looked at him for a second and then looked away; he took a deep breath and faced Jinwoo again.

 

“Jinwoo, for a long time I was oblivious to your feelings…” Mino began darkly.

 

“Uhu-!” Jinwoo replied then waited for Mino to continue.

 

“And I didn’t believe you for a long time… and yet as you grew older and you grew out of being a little kid… it started to become harder and harder for me to overlook you and your… advances.” Mino gulped as if he was remembering something.

 

“But you were so young still, and you had a life to live, a shorter life than most! I couldn’t take that away from you!” Mino’s pace quickened, he seemed desperate to tell Jinwoo all the reasons he’d used to convince himself that what he’d done was right.

 

“You could have a wife and children until the day I would come to claim you! I just wanted you to be happy.” Mino’s voice cracked a little as he grabbed Jinwoo, his hands gripping and squeezing Jinwoo’s shoulders.

 

“Is that really what you want?” Jinwoo frowned at him, his hands squeezing the other’s face again.

 

Mino simply stared at him as if he didn’t understand what he was saying.

 

“Mino, do you really want me to be happy with someone else?” Jinwoo was growing tired; beating around the bush was not an option here.

 

Jinwoo raised his eyebrows to prompt Mino into answering.

 

When Jinwoo asked Mino’s face became stiff and he clenched his jaw unhappily.

 

Again, Jinwoo could practically see the man thinking.

 

After a long while waiting in silence Mino’s eyes seemed determined as he gazed into Jinwoo’s; he reached up and caressed Jinwoo’s face, letting his hand slide along his cheek and watching with tender eyes as Jinwoo leaned his head into the touch.

 

“No” was all he said in a low grumble as he looked at Jinwoo.

 

Jinwoo flashed a smile at him and Mino’s lips moved suddenly and he swiftly leaned in, tilting his head to the side as he pressed his lips against the others’.

 

Jinwoo moved his hands from caressing Mino’s face to the back of his head where he pulled him into the kiss as his fingers played amongst his dark locks.

 

Mino groaned as he parted his lips to suck Jinwoo’s lower lip into his mouth to take the kiss a step further.

 

Jinwoo came all the way in and the moment his body collided soflt with Mino’s he felt a shudder run down his spine as he could feel the man’s movements against his own body.

 

“I’m sorry” Mino broke the kiss to whisper against Jinwoo’s lips.

 

“I love you.” He whispered and started kissing Jinwoo again.

 

Jinwoo was so happy he could cry, the exuberance from the kiss spread a hot wave all through his body and it started to tingle all over.

 

“You’re an idiot” Jinwoo chortled in a strained voice on the verge of tears.

 

Mino decided to say nothing and instead he let his hand roam down Jinwoo’s back and wrapped it around the man’s waist, pulling him in.

 

   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEEY!  
> Long time no see! I am so, so sorry that it took a while... quite frankly I've been very busy and tired, and I've been sitting on this for a while and though I'm not 100% satisfied, I would like to move on to other things and I don't want to keep people waiting much longer... though you've already been waiting for a while.
> 
> Like awlays if you feel there are too many inconsistencies do tell me, and also what would help :P
> 
> There's just a little but more before this fic is completed, though we already got some closure here ;) I hope everyone found it satisfying... *worried*
> 
> Anways, see you in the final chapter, it's just a lill' tidbit almost but I had to :P


	19. Chapter 19

”Jinwoo!” Seungyoon called just as he and Taehyun were half-way up the stairs.

 

“Are you sure about this`?” Seungyoon hissed at Taehyun who was right next to him.

 

“Yes, I’m sure. He’s been gone for a long time! Perhaps Mino finally lost it.” Taehyun grumbled in a low voice.

 

“Jinwoo!” Seungyoon called again as they came closer to the top.

 

They cleared the top and saw that Jinwoo was glued to Mino and that they were kissing deeply.

 

Flustered both men hunkered down on a step with their backs to the stairs and facing the forest.

 

“What the-?!” Seungyoon whispered.

 

“What? You got a problem with that?” Taehyun asked, trying to be funny but there was a sense of desperation in his words.

 

“No, I just wasn’t… expecting it?” Seungyoon seemed to still be thinking about it as he replied to the question.

 

“After all the things that have happened today this is what leaves you dumbfounded?” Taehyun laughed sarcastically.

 

“I thought Jinwoo was gonna sock him or something…” Seungyoon admitted in a low voice.

 

“Depending on Mino’s answer he probably would have.” Taehyun wondered aloud and looked at Seungyoon.

 

“I didn’t think you’d be ok with violence.” Taehyun mumbled shifting his gaze from Seungyoon to the forest.

 

Seungyoon looked at Taehyun “What do you mean?”.

 

“Huh?” Taehyun looked back at him surprised and then blushed as he met Seungyoon’s piercing gaze.

 

Taehyun paused for a moment before he replied as he looked down.

 

“I’ve just happened to see you around… seen the way you take care of everyone around you, people, plants and… animals…” He threw a quick glance at Seungyoon who was still looking at him.

 

“Not many people would do that. I respect that.” Taehyun continued in a low voice after looking away.

 

“Well, thanks… I guess…” Seungyoon hesitated slightly and looked away from Taehyun.

 

Seungyoon got to his feet and looked over the top of the stairs.

 

“Still at it.” He sighed and sat back down.

 

“But seriously, I still don’t know anything about what’s going on.” Seungyoon pressed and looked at Taehyun again; just in time to see him twitch.

 

“Taehyun?” Seungyoon tried being stern.

 

Taehyun seemed to be arguing with himself before he took a deep breath.

 

“OK. So Mino saved Jinwoo from dying as a child, granting that a deer be sacrificed so that he could live, but obviously it can’t last forever. So Mino had to set up a limited lifespan, not too long nor too short.  Normally the contract holder will maintain distance, as I said earlier you humans aren’t supposed to know about us. Messing with peoples’ memories is risky business, so when their paths kept crossing, Mino couldn’t risk turning Jinwoo’s brains into scrambled eggs so he let his memories be.” Taehyun took several breaths.

 

“As time went by, I suppose Jinwoo got attached and Mino got scared that he’d be robbing him of what little life he had.” Taehyun continued.

 

“Wait, how do you know all this?” Seungyoon interrupted.

 

“Oh, well seeing as me and Mino are the only gods this powerful on this island he confided in me, and asked me for advice. We both helped each other out.” Taehyun looked out at the forest and sighed.

 

“So Mino put a memory block on him just before Jinwoo had to make a decision to leave the island and go to school.” Taehyun sighed again.

 

“But you said his memories could’ve been erased why did he just block them?” Seungyoon seemed confused.

 

“Isn’t it obvious when you look at that scene up there?” Taehyun snorted and jolted his head towards the top of the stairs.

 

Seungyoon took a moment, but as if something said ding, his eyes widened and he opened his mouth but quickly closed it again.

 

“Yeah” Taehyun laughed at him.

 

“It’s not that funny!” Seungyoon complained and shoved Taehyun a little.

 

The other man put his hand to his face and wiping a tear from his eye.

 

Seungyoon watched Taehyun as he seemed to relax and become more comfortable.

 

Seungyoon felt his heart skip a beat, he frowned and put a hand to his chest thinking it odd.

 

“So what’s going to happen now then?” Seungyoon shook himself out of his train of thought.

 

“Oh who knows… it’s up to them to figure out, I guess.” Taehyun chuckled and shrugged.

 

“So… what are you going to do now?” Seungyoon seemed concerned, he peered at the other as he waited for his answer.

 

Taehyun sighed “I guess, I’ll go back to work… after spending 20 or so years I’ve grown rather fond of the job.” Taehyun smiled as he looked down at the ground.

 

“I know that my mother is quite fond of you, as are many of the bar customers.” Seungyoon added after thinking about it for a little while.

 

He smiled sheepishly at the other man and Taehyun gave him a warm smile full of affection.

 

“Thanks” He mumbled in a low voice, his expression mellow and absentminded, relaxed.

 

Seungyoon couldn’t help but feel like Taehyun was actually a good guy, he just made a mistake, which he learned from and he was now working towards a good cause.

 

“You-“ Seungyoon began but was cut off when Jinwoo towered over them.

 

“Hey!” He smirked at the two men who’d turned their bodies sideways to gaze up at him.

 

“Getting friendly are we?” He leered at Seungyoon, who felt annoyed at Jinwoo’s suggestive tone.

 

“Shut it” He snarled making Jinwoo cackle with a hand in front of his mouth.

 

“What about you?” Seungyoon shot back at his friend whose smile was spreading all over his face.

 

   “Oh, most definitely!” Jinwoo exclaimed with a smug look on his face; behind him Mino was covering his face with his hands, what could be seen was tomato red.

 

Jinwoo reached up and grabbed Mino’s hand, entwining their fingers forcefully.

 

“Isn’t that right?” He gave Mino a flirty, sideways glance; batting his eyelashes at him while leaning on him.

 

Mino looked at him, if possible his face was growing a darker shade of red as he gaped a few times making Jinwoo pout unhappily.

 

“Work in progress” Jinwoo looked back at the other two who were simply watching them as if finding them silly.

 

“How about a round of drinks to celebrate the… happy reunion?” Seungyoon suggested, a bit uncertain of what to call Jinwoo and Mino’s sudden progression.

 

However, Jinwoo beamed at him.

 

“Best idea I’ve heard all day!” He exclaimed and started to drag Mino down the stairs.

 

“Onwards!” Jinwoo exclaimed loudly.

 

Mino cleared his throat “It’s that way” He gently pointed off to the left of where Jinwoo was heading.

 

The other two laughed as Jinwoo pouted a little while they walked towards Seungyoon’s work place for a drink or so.

 

As they were walking Jinwoo and Seungyoon fell behind Mino and Taehyun who were now chatting animatedly like old friends.

 

“So everything worked out alright then?” Seungyoon peered at Jinwoo who had a big grin on his face.

 

“Yeah!” Jinwoo threw a quick look at his friend.

 

“What about your parents then?” Seungyoon asked cautiously.

 

Jinwoo’s smile turned thoughtful before he seemed to lighten back up and smiled just as brilliantly.

 

“Well, I don’t think I can be mad at them for trying to first of all save my life and then to try and keep me alive.” Jinwoo seemed determined.

 

“So it’s OK then?” Seungyoon asked just to be sure.

 

“Yeah” was all Jinwoo said, he marched ahead to catch up with Mino and Taehyun; when he caught up with Mino he reached out his hand and Mino took it absentmindedly.

 

Even from behind Seungyoon could see how happy his friend was; all he could do now was to wish them happiness and look out for them.

 

His eyes feel on Taehyun who was frowning cutely before he started laughing at something being said and he kept laughing.

 

Seungyoon ran up behind them and joined on Taehyun’s other side.

 

The four men walked happily along the dirt road towards the town center where they would be joined by a few more of Jinwoo and Seungyoon’s friends as the evening progressed.

 

Happily drunk Jinwoo snuggled up with Mino as he fell asleep leaning on the man.

 

“I’ll take him home I think.” He said tenderly as he stroked Jinwoo’s face; Jinwoo’s eyes opened slightly and when he saw Mino’s face he smiled lovingly before he relaxed and closed his eyes again, breathing peacefully.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so here we are. I hope everyone is satisfied with this, if not then yah need to tell me.
> 
> It took a bit longer than expected and I'm sorry about that, I suddenly had a lot of things to think about.
> 
> This will be it for this pairing for now for me. 
> 
> Thank you to all those who commented on this fic and to all those who have subscribed as well!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!!


End file.
